The Ice Princess and the Fire Prince
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: The girls are lost princesses of a very important kingdom but have lived normal lives. Now their in highschool and they're powers are awakening. What happens when three princes are throw into the mix? Totally chaos.
1. The Earth Princess

Me: Hi-Hi it's me again and this time I'm doing a Blossom and Brick pairing. ^_^  
Brick: About time -_-  
Me: Who the hell do you think you are? -_-  
Brick: Someone you should have wrote about before if you wanted reviews. *smirks*  
Me: *Rolls my eyes* Whatever. I don't own the PPGs or the RRBs. I only own Star and Shadow. Please enjoy the chappie. ^_^

* * *

Normal P.O.V

This is the tale of three lost princesses and three princes. One day there was a huge war between the Kingdom of Ice, Water, and Earth and the Kingdom of Fire, Lightning, and Wind. The war was long and dragged out so much so that the parents of the princesses that belong to the kingdom of Ice, Water, and Earth began to worry not wanting their children to grow up in living a life of fighting and hating. They gave their children away at the age of one...

This is the children's story fifteen years later... Telling how they found out their destiny and found their way back to the kingdom they once called. Our story kicks off in the middle of the girls second year of highschool. Where everything changed on the day they learned they were princesses. The girls had lived a normal life until that day came that changed everything. This was also the day that the girls started fighting for their lives. Now our story begins...

"Hey Blossom!" Bubbles said happily as she ran to Blossom. "Hey Bubbles what's up?" Blossom asked "You've got to come with me like right now." Bubbles giggled as she dragged Blossom "To where and ouch Bubbles can you loosen your grip on my arm?" Blossom asked as Bubbles slightly loosened her grip "I'm sorry Bloss I just really need you to see this." Bubbles said as she dragged Blossom across the court yard

Bubbles didn't stop pulling Blossom until she made it to an old oak tree where Buttercup was. Buttercup looked like she was spying on someone. "Great you finally brought Blossom. Blossom you got to see this." Buttercup chuckled "See what?" Blossom asked curiously "Look." Buttercup whispered pointing past the tree Blossom looked and saw Princess not to far away talking to Chad the hottest guy in school.

Blossom felt her chest clench. Her friends knew she had a huge crush on Chad so why would they make her watch this? "Why am I watching this?" Blossom asked "Just wait and see it's coming and be quiet or won't be able to hear." Buttercup said "So Chad I was wondering how would you like to go out with me?" Princess asked as Blossom gulped and looked away from the scene but was forced to look at it Buttercup

"Blossom your going to watch. Just wait and see." Buttercup whispered "No I wouldn't actaully." Chad said Blossom felt her heart soar and scream with joy as Princess frowned "Why not?" Princess hissed "Because I'm interested in someone else." Chad said making Blossom stop in the middle of her happy dance as worry took over her again.

"Someone else? Who!" Princess yelled as her jaw locked "This really smart girl named Blossom. I've been to shy to talk to her or ask her out." Chad said as Blossom was about to scream out Buttercup and Bubbles clamped their hands over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Chill out girl. You can't scream or you'll blown our cover." Buttercup whispered as Blossom took deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"Do you get like this when a boy you like says he likes you?" Buttercup asked "I only like one boy and I got shut down so no. I mean I don't even know cause like I said I've only liked one boy and I got shut down. A boy I like hasn't ever liked me back. Tons of guys like me that I don't like at all though." Bubbles said with a giggle while Buttercup sweat dropped "Ok nevermind. Just help me dragged her back to where she was." Buttercup said

"Why are we dragging her back?" Bubbles asked "Because she fainted idiot you don't hear heavy breathing anymore do you?" Buttercup asked "Oh your right she did faint." Bubbles said with a giggle while poking Blossom making Buttercup face palmed "Bubbles just shut up and grab her legs." Buttercup said "Ok." Bubbles said grabbing Blossom's legs and helping Buttercup carry back to where Bubbles found her.

Little did the girls know they were being watched. "Do they know about their powers yet?" ? asked "No not yet." ? said "That's not good. They need to know about their powers. We have to awaken the powers hidden deep inside of them now. Before it's too late. The princes will for them soon and so will many others. If they don't know about their powers they will not be able to properly defend themselves." ? said

"I agree which is why I'm going to give Buttercup no choice but to awaken now. If she wants to protect her friends that is." ? said as he flew over to where they were. "Good luck..." ? whispered "Ok just through these trees. And I think that where she was because the courtyard is ahead right?" Bubbles asked "Yeah it is." Buttercup said "Yeah that's where she was and she's heavy." Bubbles whined "Don't be a wimp." Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"Hello Ladies." ? said as Buttercup and Bubbles turned and saw a man with dark golden eyes and extremely dark black and blonde hair. "Who the hell are you?" Buttercup hissed "My name is Shadow and may I say it's an honor Princess Buttercup of the Earth." Shadow said bowing "What? Princess? What the fuck are you talking about?" Buttercup asked as he smirks "I feel so very honored to be talking to you Buttercup and even more so to be the one who helps the strong princess of Earth reawaken her powers." Shadow said

"What powers? Listen dude your insane and you have the wrong person." Buttercup said "Oh no. I don't. I know my lost princesses face anywhere." Shadow said pulling out a baby picture of Buttercup but putting it away before Bubbles or Buttercup could get a good look. "So Ladies how about we get this party started?" Shadow asked as the wind picked up harshly

"What the fuck!" Buttercup yelled as she grabbed Bubbles hand and pulled her to closer to her. "Bubbles listenly closely I want you to get as far away here as possible and take Blossom with you." Buttercup said "Ok." Bubbles said picking up Blossom and slowly dragging her away throught the trees. "It's just you and me now I'm so sorry if you thought it would be two on one." Buttercup said

"Oh no don't be sorry princess this is what I was hoping for." Shadow said with a smirk as the sudden burst of wind slash through Buttercup's pants leaving a cut on both her leg and jeans. She moved her hand to the cut while glaring at Shadow she flinched when she touched and saw blood on her hands. "That's it. Stop me what you doing to make the wind react like this a witch or something? If so why don't you stop hiding behing your precious wind and fight me fist to fist like a real man." Buttercup said

"I can't do that Buttercup." Shadow said "Why not?" Buttercup asked "Because I'm not ready to die yet." Shadow said "So your admitting that your hiding behind your precious wind because you know I'll kick your ass?" Buttercup asked a bit confused "No I did no such thing. You should listen more careful Buttercup. Now awaken. Awaken the power hidden deep within you or I'll kill your precious friends." Shadow said with a smirk

"NO YOUR NOT TOUCHING THEM!" Buttercup screamed out as her eyes glowed green and a bright green light surrounded her becoming brighter and brighter. "I won't let you any way near them!" Buttercup yelled as the tree came to life and kinds of viens bursted out of the ground and wrapped protectively around her and dangerously around Shadow choking him

"I'll kill you if you even think about hurting them." Buttercup hissed dangerously "Yes it worked your powers have awaken." Shadow gasped happily as a vien wrapped tightly around his neck "You stay away from them and run away as fast as you can when I let you go. GOT IT?" Buttercup asked all Shadow could do was nodded as Buttercup dropped him to the ground and take off running.

Buttercup fell to the ground. Bubbles came running towards her followed by a now awake Blossom. "Buttercup we saw what happened how did you do that?" Bubbles asked her eyes widen in shock and amazement "I don't know..." BUttercup whispered before passing out. "We better carry her home. I'll carry her on my back." Blossom said as she put Buttercup swiftly but gently on her back.

"Who do you think that was Blossom?" Bubbles asked as they walked towards Buttercup's house "I don't know Bubbles but I don't think it's the last time we'll be seeing him..." Blossom said "Your probably right..." Bubbles whispered "I wonder how Buttercup did that. Controlling those plants I mean." Blossom said "Me too but I wonder what the man was talking about the secret power hidden within her. Do you think the fact that Buttercup can control nature and/or plants is what he meant?" Bubbles asked "I don't know maybe." Blossom whispered thoughtfully

Mean while somewhere on a roof watching the girls every move. "This is Star to the King. I repeat this is Star to the King. We found your daughters and Buttercup's powers have finally awaken." Star asked into her watch "Good. That's great to hear keep watching them and keeping them save. Move on the phase two of the plan." The King said "Yes sir I won't fail you, Star out." Star said as she jumped off of the roof.

* * *

Me: That's it for the first chappie. ^_^  
Blossom: How come you made me faint and Buttercup got this whole first chappie to herself?  
Me: Because I'm the author and I wanted it that way.  
Buttercup: Don't be jealous *smirks*  
Blossom: *glares at Buttercup* Whatever...  
Me: I hope you liked the chappie and please review. ^_^


	2. The Water Princess

Me: Brick your story only has four reviews. *smirks* What do you have to say now smart ass?  
Brick: You didn't put me in the last chapter and nobody has seen it yet.  
Me: Excuses...  
Brick: What did you say?  
Me: You heard me. Your not deaf *roll my eyes*  
Brick: *death glares*  
Me: Whatever Brick... I don't claim ownership of the PPGs or the RRBs. I only claim ownership of Star and Shadow. Now please enjoy the chappie that will once again not have _Brick _in it.^_^

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked arounded. What happened? All I can remember is getting really mad when he said he would hurt Blossom and Bubbles and feeling power surge through me and then nothing... I looked around my room and sat up quickly remembering everything! Who the hell was that dude! What did he mean when he called me the princess of the Earth? What was he talking about when he said awaken my powers?

"Buttercup?" Bubbles asked I swiftly turned towards her and almost punch her in the face but I stopped myself. Bubbles gasped and closed her eyes as I let out a sigh and dropped my fist. "Bubbles... Don't do that." I whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at me. She let out a giggle and smiled "Sorry about that. Blossom and I were just worried about you so when you woke up. I couldn't help but you know... Say something." Bubbles said with a smile

She the only person I know that can smile right after she was nearly punched in the face and not be the least bit mad at me. "Hey wait a second did you say Blossom?" I asked as I looked around I didn't see Blossom anywhere. "Yeah and Blossom is down stairs talking with your mother. She said she was going to make you breakfast to make you feel better." Bubbles said with a smile as my eyes widen

"But Blossom can't cook to save her life." I said as Bubbles smile vanished and was replaced by a serious look. "Your right. Oh no..." Bubbles whispered and suddenly their was a mini explosion that came from the kitchen down stairs. "Shit!" I yelled as I got up and ran down stairs I still felt really tired and a little dizzy so I kind of stumbled down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see everything black with thick smoke filling up the room I coughed "Blossom." I whispered I couldn't see through the smoke.

"Over here." I heard Blossom whisper I followed her voice and pick her up and tried to find the front door as the smoke indactor went off. "Blossom what the hell were you thinking!" I yelled as I looked for the exit Blossom coughed and laughed "I was thinking that I might not burn down the kitchen but I did so you see how that worked out. For some reason fire and me see alot of each other. I really hate fire though. I prefer ice." Blossom said I could tell she was smiling

What the hell is wrong with my friends? Why the hell do they always smile when they in a position where they either get hurt or nearly die? Am I the only one that thinks that's crazy and completely insane! Once we got outside I saw Bubbles screaming at someone and she actually looked mad. It takes alot to get Bubbles mad. So this had to be serious. I was a bit confused and I could see who she was yelling at.

"You wouldn't dare touch them! I won't let you! Their my friends!" Bubbles yelled at a smirking woman with golden eyes just like the man I saw only they were many shades lighter than his and shined like stars. She laughed and smirked at Bubbles "Nothing is stopping me Princes. I don't intend on actually hurting your sisters. But...I will if I have too unless you awaken your powers right now. You don't have a choice in anymore Princess of Water. Unleash a title wave or flood the streets do something to show me you have awaken." The woman said

"I don't know what your talking about! I thought you were suppose to be helping me Star! I don't have any sisters I'm an only child! And I don't have any powers either!" Bubbles yelled "That's not true Bubbles and deep down you know it isn't. I am helping you. You have to awaken before they get here to be able to defend yourself. If your not a awaken they'll kill you princess. And I can't help you by killing all of those bastards for you. You have to awaken your powers and learn how to defend yourself! You do have powers now use them! Just like this!" Star yelled as fire surrounded her. She wasn't burning though for some strang reason. "I'll even help you out by making it rain since your elment and power revolves around water." Star said with a smirk as her eyes glowed just like Shadow's did when he started controling the wind.

The sky darkened as rain started to pour down. "Come on Bubbles. You always felt safe around water haven't you? You alway loved the rain and the ocean. Awaken your powers now." Star said as lightning surrounded her. My eyes widen as she laughed the lightning made her skin glow and her eyes shine. She looked like a scary and powerful goddess. It was breathtaking. I looked at Bubbles and once again my eyes widened. Her eyes were glowing and she was smiling. What the hell?

Bubbles laughed out as she rose her hand water surrounded her and wrapped around her like it was her skin. "You must really have a death wish Star." Bubbles said sweetly as she made a huge sword out of water that looked sharp than a razor blade. "I tried to settle this with kindness but if it's a fight to the death you want then...prepare to die." Bubbles said as she charged at Star who smiled.

Before Bubbles could do any damage Star jumped out of her range onto the roof of my house and laughed the lightning was still surrounding her but it wasn't doing any damage to my house to my relief. "Sorry Bubbly. My job here is done so I have to go. Don't worry though if you'll see me again and we can fight all you want then but until then I have to go. Bye Princess." Star said with a smile before disappearing.

"What the hell was all of that?" I asked in disbelief I looked at Bubbles she was frowning "Damnit. Just when everything was getting funny. Fine I'll wait for you to come back then but it better be soon." Bubbles said as she made the water vanishes and her eyes stop glowing she fell to the ground. Blossom and I quickly helped her up and went to her house to put her to bed. I looked at the ceiling. Two mysterious people in a row...

She was a bit different and she wasn't after me but she said the same thing about waking Bubbles powers... She said a little more than that. She said something about hurting me and Blossom and then hurting Bubbles' sisters but Bubbles is an only child. So how would she hurt Bubbles' sisters if she doesn't have any... I'm so confused but I know one thing for sure... Their going to come for Blossom next...

* * *

Me: I'm so sorry that this update took so long. I'm so busy with my other stories. Sorry. :(  
Bubbles: It's ok. We forgive you ^_^  
Me: Thanks Bubbles ^_^  
Blossom: Their coming after me next! I have to hide!  
Me: Their still going to find you silly :) anyway, please review and again sorry


	3. The Ice Princess NOT!

Me: I'm back people I'm sorry I can't you waiting so long. Please forgive me? :(  
Brick: Your not forgiven and you have ten reviews. ^^  
Me: Shut up Brick. -_- Those reviews are because they like my story not because you asked for them.  
Blossom: That's right. Everyone has been waiting to see what's going to happen to me and I can let you all know it's going to be awesome! ^^  
Me: That's right ;D  
Brick: It will be awesome when I'm in it. ^^  
Me: Brick this is an A and B conservation so C your way out of it before D jumps over E and F fucks you up like a G! ^^  
Blossom: Hell yeah! ^^  
Brick: ...? O.o  
Me: I don't not own the PPGs or the RRBs you already know who I own if you've been paying attention and reading. Now please enjoy the chappie :) Also this chappie will include the song Thinking of You by Katy Perry! ^^

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V

I was freaking out! Buttercup said that they would come after me next and that she would protect me but I was still a bit scared but I didn't let it show. Today we all decided to go to school. Buttercup said something about showing them that we're not afraid of them but that's just it. I am afraid of them! Of course I can't tell Buttercup that or she'll call me a wimp -_- I can't tell Bubbles either because she'll freak out. -_-' If I'm scared then she's freaks out to the max because I'm usually calm and collected.

We were at lunch now and so far the day has been normal but I got a bad feeling in my stomach that something is going to happen in here and soon but I'm trying to ignore it. "Maybe we were wrong about them coming for Blossom. I mean they should have showed up already if they were." Bubbles said with a smile "Don't be so sure they could be waiting for her after school. They're going to come for her eventually." Buttercup said with a frown

Bubbles frowned and played with her food that she, Buttercup, and I were not going to eat of course because we didn't even know what it was. "But maybe they won't...can't we just think that for a minute?" Bubbles asked sounding hopeful "Why in the hell would we do that? So they can come and kick our asses and do god knows what to Blossom because we hoped maybe they wouldn't!" Buttercup yelled making Bubbles flinch harashly

"Buttercup there's no need to yell at her." I said as Bubbles hid behind me like a child but I had to admit it was more cute than annoying as along as she was the one doing it or Buttercup but nobody else. Buttercup would probably never hide behind me like this though or anyone else, she's too tough. "I'm sorry... I just don't want us to let out guards down because if something happened to you guys..." Buttercup whispered looking away. Buttercup always acted tough but she really cares about me and Bubbles.

Were the only ones who can make her get emotional and open up to her soft side. We've never seen her cry but I'm sure that if something happened to either one of us after she went on a rampage or in the middle of one you would see at least one tear fall down her cheek even if it was just one I'm sure you would see it. "Buttercup...Nothing is going to happen to us promise." I said as Bubbles stopped hiding behind me and sat a little closer to Buttercup. Buttercup didn't like being pitied or be comforted.

So that's the best Bubbles can do to show that she cares and is a little worried about her without making her upset. Buttercup reacts to well though. She likes to have someone close to her when she gets like this as along their not pitying her or directly comforting her, she's good. Buttercup smiled at Bubbles then smirked at me "Damn right because I won't let anything happen to you guys." Buttercup said stermly as she pulled Bubbles into a hug this surprised both me and Bubbles.

Bubbles of course hugged back and enjoyed the hug while it lasted I would do the same thing if I was the one getting hugged by Buttercup because she rarely gives out hugs and often rejects them. "How touching. Butterfly, I didn't know you gave out hugs." Star said sounding a bit surprised we all froze and turned towards her she was sitting on top of the table staring at all of us with her beautiful and breathtaking extremely rare golden eyes. "Happy to see me? You should be." Star said with a smile

Bubbles and Buttercup stood up quickly their eyes glowing brightly as that light surrounded them again. "YOU!" They both yelled/hissed at Star who smirked at them "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Star said simply as she layed across the table like she was sunbathing. "WHY NOT!" They both yelled "Because your surrounded by humans and your displaying god like powers. It's not smart especially with the princes' on their way here." Star said seriously as Bubbles and Buttercup both calmed down and sat down at the table looking at Star curiously

"What princes?" Buttercup asked "Oh, I'm so glad you asked Butterfly. The ones that are trying to burst through the door and take you away." Star sang as she stood on the table and did a back flip landing on the ground perfectly on her feet. "What are you talking about?" I asked a bit confused "Listen Earth Princess, Water Princess, and most importantly Ice Princess. Your all in danger and I mean serious danger you must come with me and Shadow so we can keep you safe and out of the Princes' hands." Star said seriously

"Hold up! Your going to keep us **safe**? Weren't you just trying to kill Blossom and me to awaken Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled in disbelief "Listen Earth Princess, I had too. My orders were to awaken you and Princess Bubbles at all costs. I wasn't really going to kill one of you. That would make all my hard work pointless, wouldn't it? I was supposed to awaken the Ice Princess today but there's no time for that anymore. The Princes' were way closer to finding you than we original thought. Now we have to hide you girls to make sure they don't get you." Star said seriously as she looked around the room.

"There's no way we're going with you! How do we know your even telling the truth?" Bubbles yelled as the doulbe doors to the lunch room sudden bursted open and went falling into the wall causing all the kids to scream. "Damnit! Their here Shadow I need back up in here!" Star yelled "You got it babe!" Shadow yelled suddenly appearing beside her. The exit double doors were also blown off along with all the windows and then blocked off. "Damnit! They trapped us in! Now do you little girls believe me!" Star yelled sounding extrememly pissed off when the smoke finally cleared I could see three boys looking around the room.

"Shadow they've locked us in. We're going to have to fight our way out. We have two princesses with powers and one with none. You fight them head on and I'll protect Blossom. Buttercup and Bubbles if you feel that your life is in danger use your powers. Bubbles guard Buttercup your chances our better because there's milk and water everywhere in here even in the food. I would be surprised if you ran out so use it all to your advantage. Buttercup I'm sure if you can pull some trees or anything else like dirt up into this room you'll be fine but be careful not to injury a kid or throw a table across the room in the process." Star said

"I got it." Shadow said with a smirk "Ok." Bubles giggled as she stepped in front of Buttercup her eyes glowing brightly with a huge smile on her face. "Why does Bubbles have to protect me?" Buttercup whined "Because her element is all over this room plus there's a sink in here. She's never going to run out of water. Besides it's just until you get some rocks or trees out of the ground that you can use to your advantage so don't complain." Star said sternly

"Wait a second your element is lightning isn't it? How are you going to protect me? You can't make a storm without clouds and you can't make clouds in here." I said a bit curious as to how she's going to protect me. Star smirked and looked at me. "Actually miss smarty pants you should know that if your in any place where with water you can make clouds easily. It would just take too long for them to form properly in here plus I would have to tell Bubbles to do certain things to the water and that would waste time." Star said

"That still doesn't answer how your going to protect me without lightning." I said seriously as Star smiled at me "Lightning isn't my only power sweetie. I can do so much more way too much to show or tell you right now but I'm going to protect you with my voice today." Star said cooly "Your voice?" I asked curiously as she once again smiled "You'll see. If one of them gets to close or when Shadow gives me the signal you won't feel anything but you'll see and hear just watch how the boys react to my voice." Star said with a smirk

"Where are you Buttercup?" The one in green asked Buttercup seemed to stiffen slightly but Star spoke up "Who wants to know Butch?" Star asked as she glared at him "Your not Buttercup and I do because she's mine Star." Butch hissed as Star smirked "She's not urs. She never will be so you might as well go back to your sad evil little castle and stop wasting your time." Star said as Butch smirked "I won't go just yet. Dad is very interested in you, Star and if Buttercup isn't here that doesn't mean I have to leave empty handed. I may not walk out of here with who I original wanted but I'll walk out with a new mom at least." Butch said with a smirk as Star stiffened Shadow hissed

"Your not taking her anywhere." Shadow hissed as Star continued to stand there looking completely frozen and unable to move. "Says who? Her little boyfriend who can't step up and say he likes her and hides behind his feelings like a child? Your not even a fourth of the man she needs and wants that man is our dad. He wants her so he'll get her." The redhead said with a smirk "GO TO HELL BRICK!" Shadow yelled as he launched himself at Brick.

Fire suddenly surrouned Brick and a huge ball of fire took Shadow down and he was out. "SHADOW!" Star yelled still remaining motionless as she looked Shadow laying face down on the ground. "He's so easy to take down when he's blinded by angry any other time he's as dangerous as Butch. Now tell us where the girls are mother." Brick said as tears rolled down Star's face she continued to stand still as she stared at the boys. "You know what I'm going to do now?" Star asked looking at me but Brick answered before I could. "Tell us where the girls are." Brick said sternly as Star kept looking at me. "I'm going to sing." Star said surprising me What good is singing go to do in a situation like this?

Thinking of You by Katy Perry

**_Comparsions are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed  
_**Star started glowing a bright and blinding gold as she walked towards Shadow picking him up off of the ground and motioned for me to stop hiding and stand up. I did as she told me as Bubbles and Buttercup relaxed. The boys fell to the ground screaming out in pain.

**_You said move on where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_**

**_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you,  
what you would do_**

**_If you were the one who  
was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was  
looking into your eyes_**

Star made a huge hole in the wall and walked out of it with Bubbles, Buttercup, and I following close behind her. Her eyes glowed and suddenly we were flying away to who knows where but we were safe now. Star kept on singing so I'm guessing the boys can still hear her but I wasn't complaining she had a beautiful voice. We stayed silent for the rest of the song.

**_Your like an Idian summer  
in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
with a surprise center_**

**_How do I get better  
once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of  
fish in the water, so  
the waters I will test_**

**_He kissed my lips, I  
taste your mouth,  
Oh!  
He pulled me in,  
I was disgusted  
with myself_**

**_'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you,  
what you would do_**

**_If you were the one who  
was spending the night  
Oh, I wish that I was  
looking into_**

**_You're the best,  
and yes,  
_****_I do regret  
How I could  
let myself let  
you go_**

**_Now, now the  
lesson's learned  
I touched it,  
I was burned  
Oh, I think you  
should know!_**

**_'Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you,  
what you would do_**

**_If you were the one who  
was spending the night  
_**

**_Oh, I wish that I was  
looking into your,  
your eyes  
looking into your eyes  
looking into your eyes_**

**_Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_**

Star finished singing she looked at us. "Are you guys ok?" Star asked sweetly as I looked over at her. "Yes we're fine thanks to you." I said with a smile "I didn't do anything special. I'm going to take you guys back home but we're going to have to relocate you guys so I'll be back in the morning." Star said as she changed the direction back towards my house. "Relocate us to where exactly?" Bubbles asked curiously as Star smiled

"My house. It's nothing special but it will keep you safe for now but you don't have to if you want the Princes' to get their hands on you..." Star whispered "I'm coming. I don't anyone's hands on me." I said as Star smiled at me "Cool. What about you two?" Star asked raising an eyebrow "I'll go with you." Bubbles giggled "I'll come too but only to make sure that you don't try any funny stuff or try to kill us again." Buttercup said as Star rolled her eyes "I already said sorry for that don't you forgive and forget?" Star asked sounding slightly hopefully while Buttercup smirked.

"Forgive? Sometimes if I feel like it. Forget? Never so sorry to disappiont." Buttercup said with a smirk as Star slowed down my house was coming into view now. Star smirked at Buttercup as she looked her up and down "Figures..." Star whispered slowly while rolling her eyes making Buttercup frown and growl "What the hell is that supposed to mean princess? Don't make me knock you out." Buttercup hissed as Star laughed and once again rolled her eyes.

"It means whatever you want it mean Buttercup and don't forget your the princesses here not me." Star said as she stopped and slowly lowered us to the ground. "All of you go home and get some rest but also pack up your stuff because I'll be back first thing in the morning. You'll be staying with me for who knows how long so only pack the things you can't live without and need. No need to pack clothes or shoes I'll go shopping for whatever you want no matter how much it cost just point it out and you can have it. Have a good night girls I'll see you soon." Star said with a wink as she took off with Shadow into the sky.

Maybe living with Star won't be that bad after all... She's actually pretty cool and Bubbles, Buttercup, and I all get along pretty well with her. Even though Buttercup would probably never admit it. Bubbles and Buttercup stayed with me for a little while after Star left but soon had to leave to pack their stuff. They'll be back though they decided to grab their favorite things that they couldn't leave behind and then come back and spend the night at my house. I packed up a few of my favorite books and my ipod then my toothbrush and I was done Bubbles had a little more than me saying she couldn't leave behind her stuff animals and her fashion magnizes. Buttercup couldn't leave behind her lucky basketball lots of other sporting equipment along with her own sports magnizes after a few hours we finally fell asleep. I wonder what Star's house looks like...

* * *

Me: I'm finally done. I'm sorry it took me so long to update please forgive me? D:  
Star: She did her longest chappie ever for you guys and while she was depressed too.  
Me: *sniffle* I wasn't depressed I was just a little upset that's all.  
Star: You were about to break out crying and you locked yourself in your room. :/  
Me: I was just a little emotional that's all and no one needs to know that!  
Star: Their fans of your writing they deserve to know how your feeling.  
Me: Well I'm fine now and there is nothing to worry about... Please review I worked my butt off on this chappie.


	4. Captured!

Hey everyone! I'm back and I know what your thinking... FINALLY! right? I'm really sorry for updating so late but I love all the reviews that I've got and I just have to say thank you too you all! Because I know we're all authors and very busy with updating our own stories and our personal lives and the fact that you guys take the time to read and review my stories makes me feel very special and happy. Reviews are love and encouragement after all so even if you never review my story again I just want to say thank you and I'm very greatful. Anyway on with the chappie that you all have been waiting for. ^^

* * *

Buttercup's P.O.V

Well I guess I'm happy that they didn't attack Blossom after all but now I see that Star girl was really trying to help us but that doesn't mean I trust her. I'm still watching her with every fiber of my being and the moment she decides to try anything I'll be ready. So if she thinks I let my guard down she's in for a rude wakening because I will knock her out if I have to in a heartbeat so she better fucking watch herself and not move the wrong way or do the wrong thing because one wrong move/thing and she's on a floor in a pool of her own fucking blood.

I woke up to see both Blossom and Bubbles were up already and out of bed of course. Bubbles was singing and dancing around the room like the air headed girly girl she was by nature. Blossom was sitting by a window reading a book like the nerd she was as I yawned and stretched then sat up. "How about now?" Bubbles asked sounding hopeful as Blossom sighed and frowned looking at the ground as if trying to find a way to say something nicely.

"Listen Bubbles... No matter how much you sing and dance you can't just wake up and start doing both and think you'll instantly be as good as she is because that's just not how it works." Blossom said kindly as Bubbles sat down on Blossom's bed pouting slightly as she stared at the floor. "Your right but do you think I could get as good as she is? Oh morning Buttercup." Bubbles said with a smile as she stood up and looked at me.

"Yeah morning Bubbles and be as good as who? What are you two talking about?" I asked as I stretched and looked at Blossom thinking that she's going to answer me but Bubbles beats her to it and spill everything in one breath. "We're talking about Star and her amazing voice it's obvious that she's a singer and a dancer and I want to become as good as she is so I started singing and dancing to the songs I really love and asking Blossom if I sound as good as her but she always says no." Bubbles said with a slightly pout as I rolled my eyes but thought of a way to make her feel better.

"Well Bubbles everyone has a talent that their good at that most people can't beat them in. Star's talent is singing and we don't even know if she's good at dancing because we haven't seen her dance for you know she could be the worse dancer ever. Your talent is Art most of the kids and even well known artists can't paint like you do can they?" I asked as Bubbles' face lit up "Your right they can't! Thanks Buttercup" Bubbles giggled with a smile as she hugged me I just hugged her back for now.

"We should go outside Star will be here any minute to pick us up and she'll be pissed if we're late." Blossom said as she stood up and slipped her book into her small duffle bag that held all the things she held precious to her and couldn't live without. Bubbles had two duffle bags that were just as big as mine before she could start whining about them being to heavy for her to carry around. I picked up and told her I would carry it for her but only if she could keep her back shut and not complain about carrying the over bag.

This bag was heavy almost as heavy as mine my guess is that she still brought shoes and make up even though Star said she would buy us all of that so we don't have to worry about. I bet Bubbles fears that stores around Star's house won't have the kind of stuff she wants or her favorite brand so she had to take keep sakes. It wouldn't surprise me Bubbles would become even scary than me when I'm pissed as hell if you kept her from her precious clothes and shopping malls.

"Bubbles did you bring along some shoes even though Star told you not too and that she would buy them for you?" I asked as Bubbles looked down at the ground then back at me and smiled shyly. "My favorite brand of shoes doesn't sell in shop anymore and this are the few I got before they stopped selling I couldn't just leave them behind. Your not going to make me put them back are you?" Bubbles asked giving a dangerous and extrememly dark death glare that sent chills down my spine "Of course not..." I whispered as she smiled "Good." Bubbles said as she walked down the stairs Damn she can be so scary sometimes it's hard to believe how easily she switches between that and nice.

We all walked down stairs to find not Star but she wasn't allow the three boys from yesterday had her tied up and knocked out cold over their well the green ones shoulder at least. The girls and I back up with wide eyes I told Blossom and Bubbles to go upstairs and hide but it happened so quick the redhead and blonde pushed past me and went stomping upstairs when I tried to stop them the green grabbed me and smiled. "I finally got you my little Butternut. It's nice to meet you my names Butch. I'm sorry but I can't let you go up there right now beautiful your going to have to come with me." Butch said with an evil smirk on his face his words and face were the last things I saw before I passed out and fell into the embrace of darkness.

* * *

_**Well there's the chappie you all have been waiting for. The boys finally have the girls and I'm sure your all dying what happens next but you won't until I get some reviews. Oh and sorry I made this chappie so short after that really long one. I wanted to tease you my lovely reviewers since I know some of you wanted to know what the boys are going to do to the girls once they have them but I'm not telling until the next chappie. Aren't I evil? Hehe well, if you want to know what happens to our girls and boys I want some reviews the more I get the faster I'll update. ;) Oh and I have a vote for you the next chappie can be about Butch/Buttercup and you'll learn a little about Star's past and why they want her too or I should say their father wants her or it can be a very romantic Boomer/Bubbles and Blossom/Brick tell what you think in your reviews ^^**_

Love, Msvampireprincess29


	5. Their not so bad after all

Me: Well everyone. It's a tie so I'm not sure what to do. Everyone wants Blossom/Brick and Boomer/Bubbles but at the same time you guys want Butch/Buttercup and why their father desires Star so much. So because I'm torn. I'm going to make this the longest chappie ever and put all of them!  
Star: No way! Are you serious?  
Me: Hell yeah! I can't bare to disappoint any of you so I'm just going to give you all what you want!  
Bubbles: Your the best author ever for being so sweet ^^  
Me: It's nothing you know who I own and you know who I don't own. So enjoy the longest chappie I've ever wrote in my life! No joke! ^-^

* * *

Brick's P.O.V

I watched as my beautiful princess slept in my arms. She had waken in her sleep strangely but I'm not sure if she has full control of her powers yet... She nearly in cased her entire body in freezing cold ice within her deep sleep that was still uninterrupted. I used my powers to melt the ice down but she was still incredible cold so I couldn't touch her at first because she was so cold. Ice and fire don't mix of course that's obvious but I loved her.

I would always love her. After keep a very strong but completely controlled flame by her she started to heat up quickly I didn't notice at I was making her too hot until I saw her toss and turn with a lot of sweat dripping down her forward.

"Shit! Sorry beautiful. I forgot your the ice princes you can only take so much heat or you'll melt." I whispered as I brushed her hair out of her face and laughed at my little joke but I knew too much heat for a girl of ice was bad and could even become life threatening.

I smiled as I watched her sleep she looked beautiful when she slept. I loved watching her sleep but I also loved her beautiful soft and perfect voice that was music to my ears. I couldn't hear it when she was sleeping. I frowned at this seeing how truly unlucky was I.

I wish I could hear your voice... WAKE UP! COME ON WAKE UP! I COMMAND YOU BEAUTIFUL ICE PRINCESS WAKE UP! I'LL USE MY POWERS TO MAKE YOU WAKE UP. WAKE UP... WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

I sighed when I saw her roll over and continue to sleep. God your killing me here. Please wake up I'm too tired to keep this up and I must hear your voice or I'll die...

She seemed to hear that and roll back towards me so I could see her flawless and beautiful face as she slowly fluttered open her beautiful and extremely rare big pink eyes. She looked into my eyes slowly as she let out the cutest little yawn I've ever heard before. She drives me insane even when she barely just she woke up from a pretty long nap.

She slowly smiled at me. She hated me at first but when I explained and admitted my love for her and showed her that she could trust me she loosened up a lot to my pleasure. Almost trusting me completely but I could still tell that she was unsure even if it was only sightly.

"Hey Brick..." Blossom whispered softly still sounding a little sleep but cute as ever making a big and probably goofy looking smile appear on my face as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty did you sleep well?" I asked gently as she giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at me looking cute, adorable, and sexy at the same time. How does she do that? I wondered to myself as she smiled shyly.

"Yes I did. Thanks for asking Prince Charming." Blossom joked as she rubbed the last bit of sleep out of her eyes. Even that simple movement looked beautiful I couldn't help but stare. How does she make herself look so amazing all the time?

"Someone has jokes I see." I said with a smirk as I kissed the tip of her nose. That shut her up instantly as a beautiful, sexy, and adorable blush appeared on her rosy cheeks turning them a light tint of pink making her look more beautiful then she did if that's even possible.

She looked up at me shyly looking at me through her beautiful and naturally long eyelashes. I didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or if she was just looking at me but either way...she had a sexy way of doing it!

"Brick..." Blossom whispered as her hand gently touched my chest but she didn't stop looking at me in the eye for a second.

"Yes?" I whispered as I blushed slightly her hands felt warm and cool at the same time on my chest. It sent slight shivers down my spine as she gently run her hand across my chest.

"I think I...I could get used to this. Laying next to you being this close together. I like it..." Blossom whispered as she stared into my eyes I felt my heart leap out of my chest when she said that.

"Blossom...You don't know how truly happy it makes me to hear you say those words..." I whispered as Blossom smiled shyly and kissed my cheek making me blush a deep shade of red.

"Your welcome handsome... You mean a lot to me already... I'm not sure if I should be worried or happy. I can't think straight when you look at me. It's like I'm frozen in time. I can't breath...I can't blink. I really like you so much. I love being in your arms. Being so close to you...Brick..." Blossom whispered as pushed closer to me. Her body fit mine perfect...

Sure it wasn't an 'I love you' or anything special like that but it still made me seriously happy but it's obvious I won't get something as big as an 'I love you' until she completely trusts me. Who knows how long that will take but this just this for now made me happy. Happier than I've ever been in a while... I tighten my grip on her and whispered 'I love you' as I drifted off to sleep before darkness fully surrounded me I felt her soft lips press against mine lightly and smiled falling a sleep and having happy dreams that included a certain ice princess...

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V

I smiled as Bubbles giggled and looked all around my room. After I explained everything to her she seemed to be 100% ok with it. I think she might even like me if I'm lucky because she took the 'I love you' you part the best.

She even kissed me on the cheek and blushed. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so adorable as she explored my room. "Boomer your room is so big!" Bubbles giggled as she fell on the bed. "Do you like it Bubbles?" I asked as she smiled at me and nodded her head.

"I love it! Living here with you is going to be so much fun." Bubbles giggled as she rolled over my bed over and over again until she stopped in front of me and looked me in the eye "Boomer..." Bubbles whispered as she stared at me with those beautiful crystal like sky blue eyes of hers.

"Yes Bubbles?" I asked suddenly becoming nervous. What if she changes her mind if she doesn't want to be here I can't keep her here. I hate the thought of hurting her feelings or making her feel trapped and uncomfortable in anyway... But my brothers would kill me if I just let her leave though...

"If I stay here with you. I know that the chances of me seeing my friends again are very slim. Right?" Bubbles asked I gulped but nodded my head "I knew it. Well if I can't see my friends you have to make me a promise." Bubbles whispered as I looked at her.

"Sure anything you want." I said as I stared at Bubbles her face beautiful face filled up with something very rarely displayed by her complete seriousness.

"Boomer... You have to promise me that you'll protect and love me. Make me feel specially and stay here with me as often as possible... Please... You have to promise you'll never leave my side and you'll take me everywhere you go... No other girls either... If you seriously love me you should trying to win over my heart and showering me in all your attention... You promise to do all of that?" Bubbles asked shyly as she blushed

I smiled and blushed that's all she wanted? I was so nervous and for nothing really. I can promise that. "Yes I promise Bubbles. I never think of another girl and I would have took you everywhere I went anyway. I can't stand being away from you for too long. The only time I would leave without bringing you along is if I was ordered too by my brothers or my father. I promise." I said as Bubbles smiled and wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you Boomer." Bubbles whispered as she pulled away slightly and kissed me. KISSED ME! Bubbles is kissing me! I kissed her back after I got over my shock and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Bubbles and I kissed like this for a few minutes until we needed air. We slowly pulled away and I looked into her eyes while panting softly. "Your welcome Bubbles but what was that for?" I asked still a bit shocked.

"For loving me and promising. Plus I may be starting to fall in love with you too... Your off too a good start if your trying to win my heart Boomie. I'm not sure if I want to be your girlfriend yet but you can kiss me anytime you want too from now on." Bubbles said softly with blush on her face.

I smiled and hugged her tightly while looking into her eyes. "I love you so much Bubbles... I think we'll have to make you more sure about becoming my girlfriend." I said with a smirk as Bubbles giggled and playfully shoved me.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Bubbles sang out playfully as she smiled at me making smile and start tickling her as she started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's that suppose to mean? Is that a challenge?" I asked as I continued to tickle her.

"Maybe haha Please haha Stop!" Bubbles gasped between giggles

"What's the magical word?" I asked with a smile as Bubbles laughed hard and I kept tickling her

"I'm hahaha sorry hahaha Please hahaha Stop! I hahaha can't hahahaha breath!" Bubbles gasped as I stopped tickling her.

"Good girl." I said playfully as Bubbles gasped for air and gave me her best death glare but just ended up smiling and laughing again.

"Your such a jerk." Bubbles said frowning playfully at me.

"I love you too Bubbles." I said with a smile as she kissed my cheek making me blush.

"I-I really like you Boomer... I-I-I l-l-love y-you." Bubbles whispered shyly with blush on her face. My heart skipped a beat became noticeably louder as it pounded in my chest threatening to come flying out. She loves me? She loves me... The words echoed through my head as I stared at the beautiful girl in front of me. She had no idea how long I've loved her and how many nights I had spent dreaming of those words coming out of her mouth...

I wrapped my arms her and pulled her as close as possible to me looking into her eyes. "I love you more than anything or anyone on the face of the earth Bubbles and you just made me the happiest man alive." I whispered before kissing her. My heart skipped a beat again as I felt her kiss me back and wrap her arms around my neck.

I loved this holding her like this being so close to her. I never wanted it too end. I could kiss her like this forever if the need for air wasn't so strong. We pulled away and just laid on my bed staring into each others eyes. After a while Bubble became sleepy as she closed her eyes she whispered 'I love you'.

I smiled and pulled her closer to me allowing her to sleep on my chest and making sure she was comfortable. She was so beautiful... After a while I found myself falling asleep as well. I looked out the window and saw a shadow pass by it if I wasn't so sleepy I would have wondered what it was but I'm just too tired. "Goodnight my angel. I love you too." I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

He finally had her. She's so beautiful. She thought she could find from him. Nope she couldn't if she wanted too. She thought that she could find her precious daughters from his sons but it's was of no use...

It all started so funny... He stroked her hair out of her face as he flashed back to the whole start of this... Or at least how he was told it started...

* * *

Him's P.O.V (Years early)

_My father had fallen in love with a beautiful young women who was stolen from him making him have to settle for my mother. Being a king meant you could chase after one person for the rest of your life or spend your time trying to get them back. You had to produce an heir eventually so that's when my father found my mother and thought she would do._

_Years later I was born and my father was in the middle of a war with another kingdom. Needless to say that kingdom lost but I was only five at the time so I never kept up with wars. My father had a choice of anything he wanted from the other kingdom because of he's win.  
_

_My father's choice was obvious since he found out that queen was the beautiful women he fell in love with years ago. He said he wanted the kingdom's queen but they refused to pay up. His pissed my father off to the degree to where he threatened to start up the war again.  
_

_That's when my father got a big surprise... A letter in the mail from the other kingdom's queen saying that she was coming over. My father was over enjoyed and by this time I was ten my father made sure everything in the castle was spotless and that everyone was dressed up in fancy clothes even the servants.  
_

_"Father... Why do I have to wear this suit it's uncomfortable." I complained as my father glared at me. "Shut up! You'll be good today and wear what I want you too! You will not speak unless spoke too. Do you understand?" My father asked "Yes father." I whispered as he smiled and walked out of the room I followed him. The guest today must be very important to father. He usually doesn't smile this much. He seems so happy...  
_

_I stood next to father in the throne room on my throne. The large red doors slowly opened as a young women with long blonde hair that ended at her butt walked in. She was wearing a black long silk dress with a crown on top of her head. The dress hugged her body perfect and she had on matching heels. My father eyes widen long with his smile when she walked through the door. It was easy enough to assume this is the guest we were suppose to have today.  
_

_"Hello." The women said as she looked at my father. "Hello Mary. It's wonderful to see you again." My father said lovingly as the women gracefully made her way over to us. "Who's this?" Mary asked looking towards me as my father's smile wavered slightly as he looked at me and then Mary.  
_

_"This is my son and soon to be our son once we are properly married." My father said proudly while smiling at Mary who frowned. "I'm not and don't plan on marrying you. I've come to tell you that your request is unreasonable and has been denied. You can ask for anything and we promise not to deny but for me. That request is off limits and shall not be allowed." Mary said sternly  
_

_My father frowned as his eyes glowed and his face filled with rage. "WHAT! I will not stand for this! Damn it! Your suppose to love me not that dirt bag and your mine now!" My father yelled as Mary flinched suddenly the doors opened once again.  
_

_"Mom are you ok? I heard yelling so I came in even though you told me to stay outside. I'm sorry but I was worried about you. Mom..." a girl around my age with black-blonde long hair that was held in two pigtails two inches from brushing the ground. She was wearing a black and yellow sundress that hugged her small body perfectly showing off small curves that were developing.  
_

_She had on matching ballet style shoes that wrapped around her small feet with a small crown sitting perfectly on the top of her head. I gasped when she ran in and to her mother. She was beautiful too beautiful. It hurts too look at her. She's like the sun so beautiful and bright but so bright it's hurts your eyes too look at her.  
_

_"Mom!" My father roared out as I got up from my throne and walked over to the girl in a completely trance. My father stared at me in shock even yelled at me but I didn't listen I couldn't... The girl looked at me curiously as I stopped in front of her.  
_

_"You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen." I whispered as she smiled at me slight blush filling her cheeks as she smiled so hard that she ended up flashing her cute and flawless dimples at me.  
_

_"Thank you. Your very handsome." The little girl said with a playful smile that knocked the wind out of me. "Well I think that's just fine. You can stay with your precious dirt bag. I've got a new request." My father suddenly said while looking at me.  
_

_"What's your name?" I asked the beautiful black-blonde haired angel in front of me.  
_

_"My names Star. It's very nice to meet you." She said politely with a huge smile and a small bow. She so beautiful I smiled at her as she smiled back.  
_

_"Your daughter is to be my sons wife and live here with us." My father said as I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought of having this beautiful girl as my wife.  
_

_"Really Father?" I asked happily I just had to ask to make sure that what I was hearing was true.  
_

_"Yes son." My Father said with a smile as I looked at Star and smiled she smiled back.  
_

_"I hope I'll make a good wife." Star said with a smile as I blushed and smiled back.  
_

_"I know you will." I said with a smile as she blushed then her mother suddenly jerked her away from me hurting Star's arm I'm sure because of the way her face twisted in pain.  
_

_"She will not being marrying him." Mary hissed sternly as my Father smirked and shook his head.  
_

_"I disagree." My Father said as Mary glared at him. Star frowned and looked at me sadly as I returned her look.  
_

_"Why is that?" Mary asked as tighten her grip on Star's poor small arm.  
_

_"Because you denied my first request already beautiful Mary. You can not deny my second. So Mary what's it going to be? You or your daughter? Either way my son or I am happy so it doesn't matter to me." My Father said as Mary's jaw locked.  
_

_"My daughter seems to like your son... Star sweetie... How would like to spend the rest of your life with him?" Mary asked as Star looked at me and smiled  
_

_"He's really nice Mom... I like him." Star said with a smile as I smiled happily  
_

_Mary let out a sigh let go of her daughter. "Alright but the wedding will be held off until she's of age which is seventeen. She will not live here until she is seventeen as well." Mary said seriously "Deal." My Father said with a smile.  
_

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

Him's P.O.V (present day)_  
_

Needless to say that didn't go as smooth as my father had originally hoped it would. Mary's husband the king at the last minute stepped in and refused to allow Star to marry me. My father was prepared to fight and so was I because of this broken promise.

So we went over to the kingdom to find Star holding her three precious kids and standing next to the man I swore I would kill the moment I got my hands on him also the girls father... Shadow. The same thing that happened to dad happened to me. I had to find a decent wife and she reproduced my sons.

My sons secretly fell in love with girls while watching them grow up on screens. I hid cameras in her castle. I decided that I was going to take Star back whether she wanted me too or not and the same thing was not going to happen to my sons. So I made sure they got the girls they wanted as well. I finally have her back again. My beautiful blonde-black haired angel Star...

* * *

Butch's P.O.V

I watched my beautiful Butternut sleep and found myself becoming slightly bored. I mean I could stare at her beautiful face all day but I was getting a bit bored. I wanted to talk to her. She must have read my mind... Her beautiful green eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I..." She whispered softly as she looked around sleepily before allowing her eyes to land on me. She stared at me for a minute until the sleepiness wore off and she began to focus. Her eyes widen as she stood up quickly flew across the room while looking at me with pure fear and shock in her beautiful green eyes.

"Buttercup..." I whispered as I looked me up and down with unsure eyes. I felt a pang of pain my chest at the sight of fear in face. I loved her so much and the thought her being scared of me hurts... A lot...

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Buttercup hissed as she pressed her back harder against the wall. My heart broke into a million pieces as I sat back down on the bed and stared at her. What if she never trusts me? What if she always hates? what if the same thing that happened to Dad happens to me...

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as I back up some this made Buttercup relax slightly but she still looked extremely tense to me I sighed sadly she'll probably never trust me... I hate my life...

Buttercup looked at me curiously her green eyes shining like gems. "Your sorry...for what?" Buttercup whispered as I sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry but I had to take you. I've been in love with you since the day you first opened your beautiful eyes. That's why I've been search for you. I know I scared you when I forced you from your home but... I had too... I promise your friends are safe and I won't hurt you. I couldn't if I wanted too..." I whispered as Buttercup relaxed slightly just stared at me.

"Y-You promise..." Buttercup whispered while slowly making her way back to the bed. I smiled when I saw a slight amount of trust in her eyes so I didn't ruin this chance at all. I took.

"I promise Buttercup..." I whispered as she sat next to me

"Alright but no fun stuff ok?" Buttercup asked seriously as I smirked

"Awww! Fine..." I grumbled as she laughed and smiled I smiled back

Maybe I won't end up like Father did if I put my best foot forward and try my hardest to win her heart...

* * *

Me: There the longest chappie I've ever made in my life is finally done. ^-^  
Bubbles: Yay! You should be proud of yourself ^_^  
Me: I am! One of my reviews made a good point about this story seem a little more BCXButch than BlossomXBrick. So I'm sorry for that everyone and I will work to focus more on BlossomXBrick. I promise ^-^  
Blossom: Awesome! I get to be in the story more often now. ^_^ Anyway Please review. Msvampireprincess29 worked very hard on it that's why it took so long to update. :)


	6. Kidnapped!

Me: Hey guys I'm back! ^^ I'm falling a little behind on my other stories and if you read them I'm sorry. I'll try not to fall behind on this story though ^-^  
Blossom: Awesome! This chappie is all about me and Brick right? ^^  
Me: Well... I'm going to try and make it all about you guys but I want it to be long so I might have too show other couples. You know?  
Brick: We understand ;)  
Me: Thanks. Now will you both do the honors?  
Brick and Blossom: Sure. Msvampireprincess29 does not own us or claim too. She only own Star and Shadow. So enjoy the chappie. ^-^

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I kissed Brick as his eyes closed and I watched me sleep while cuddling up to him but not too much because I didn't want to wake him up. I blushed as he muttered my name in his sleep making me smile.

"I'm so glad you love me because... I'm starting to fall for you and I'm falling hard and fast too..." I whispered as I kissed the side of his head and brushed his hair out of his face.

He was so handsome. I always had a crush on Brick... That's why when he locked his door and said I couldn't leave. At first I thought for sure that I was going to die especially when he said he's a vampire but then he said something that made my heart flutter...

He said he loved me and that he was had... I felt so special and loved and dizzy. The happy kind of dizzy when your so happy you think you might faint. I smiled as I played with his hair a little being very careful not to wake him up. That's why... I trusted him so easily...

I looked out the window and saw a dark shadow pass by it... What was that? I slowly untangled myself from Brick's strong and protective grasp around my waist and walked to the window to see what it was...

The shadow turned into a figure as I got closer to the window but I was thrown back before I could get any closer. "What the hell..." I whispered under my breath before I remembered the necklace Brick had given me... I put my hand over it and looked down at it.

It was a fully blossomed rose with 'Brick' written on it in bold red letters. It must be so I can't escape... Brick gave it to me before he explained...probably to make sure that if I heard something I didn't like I couldn't take off even if I wanted too.

I pulled at the necklace but it didn't budge well it did but all it did was choke me so I stopped of course. Damn I should have seen that coming the person who put it on is probably the only person who can take it off... Brick... So protective... But if I can't get it off then I won't be able to see what that shadow was... There's got to be another way...

I looked around the room searching for some way to get it off but it was no use. There is no other way to get it off unless I asked Brick to take it off and we all know that's not going to happen... I heard a loud crash and turned around to see the window broke and the shadow in the room. I gasped and looked at Brick only to find him sleep...

Oh crap... "W-Who are you?" I yelled as it slowly walked towards me I tried to run but the shadow caught me before I took more than two steps. Wow... That was so fast... Just as fast as Brick moved when he was showing me his vampire powers but not quite...

"I'm your new husband..." the firgure said as they picked me up.

"No I'm not put me down!" I yelled as he tighten his grip on me I gasped as pain washed over me.

"No can do beautiful... Your going to be my new wife and your coming with me." the figure said then I blacked out my last thoughts being... Brick I love you... Please save me...

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

The mysterious person ran out with Blossom into the dark night while Brick slept soundly... Shortly after Blossom kidnapping another person came to visit. I red head with darker hair than Blossom smiled as she stepped through the window.

She had used her powers to make Blossom's necklace temporarily not work long enough for the man to get her out of the house and range of the mansion. Which will automatically make the necklace useless. It will only work if she in the mansion or near it.

She smiled at the sexy red head male laying in front of her. "Your so handsome. Your the perfect new husband." The red head whispered with a smirk as she made Blossom's necklace magically appear on her neck. "I'll be your Blossom from now on Bricky." The red head said with a smile as she made herself look exactly like Blossom as she laid down next to Brick.

Brick was still sleep not knowing anything so thinking it was Blossom he pulled the girl closer protective wrapping his arms around her waist...

* * *

**No one's P.O.V (with Blossom)**

The mysterious figure set Blossom down on the bed. "Yo Blazer do you have her?" ? asked as Blazer turned around and looked at his brother. "Yes I finally have her." Blazer said with a smile

"Great so can we go get our women now?" ? asked as Blazer rolled his eyes but smiled

"Sure of course you can... Sorry for making you guys wait." Blazer said as the rest of his brothers disappeared out of sight. He laughed and rolled his eyes but he knew they were just as excited as he was...

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes to see my beautiful Blossom snuggled up to me. I loved her more than anything else and I hope she loves me too. She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's sleep but I need to hear her voice.

I gently kissed her lips hoping to wake her up. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up so I decided kiss her again only a it firmer. Her beautiful pink eyes fluttered opened slowly and gracefully.

She smiled at me as I pulled her close and kissed her lips again. I thought she would freeze since I may love her but I'm not sure if she loves me...but she kissed back and quite intensely too to my surprise.

Something about this kiss was different I couldn't put my finger on it but something about it was extremely different... There was little passion in it and a lot of lust... That's strange Blossom is usually so passionate... Don't understand...

What could have changed...? I felt Blossom climb on top of me and start kissing my neck. My eyes widen as I shoved her off of me. I heard her let out a loud grunt of pain as she hit the floor and glared up at me.

"What the hell was that for?" 'Blossom' growled as I stared at her. She's not her... Something is wrong she looks just like her there's nothing different about her appearance wise at least.

"Your not Blossom..." I whispered as I stood up and stared at her. She looked a bit shocked for a second but soon recovered and stood up. "Of course I'm Blossom... Don't be stupid Brick. I can't even leave this room because of your stupid necklace." 'Blossom' growled as I glared at her.

"Blossom... The _real_ Blossom loved that necklace and said it was the most beautiful thing ever given to her. She didn't even know that as along as she wore it she was trapped in my room." I growled as the fake Blossom gasped and locked her jaw in anger.

The magic that she used slowly wore off and her blood red locks and true face were now visible along with her blood red eyes that were only a few shades lighter than mine same with her hair.

Anger filled me from head to toe as Berserk smiled at me. "Awww you figured me out a lot faster than I had originally hoped. That's too bad..." Berserk said with a fake pout

"Where's Blossom?" I growled as she smirked at me again "Long gone. That's where... I introduced her to a friend of mine. Who would have known that she would instantly fall in love right? I didn't." Berserk said with an innocent smile

"_WHERE...IS...BLOSSOM?" _I hissed as Berserk flinched. "I already told you handsome. She fell head over heels for a friend of mine and left. It's just you and me now handsome." Berserk said with a smile as I zoomed towards her and slammed her into the wall behind with my hand around her throat.

Berserk struggled and kicked as she gasped for air. "I will and can kill you if I just tighten my grip a little but I'm going to give you a chance to speak. Where did your 'friend' take my Blossom?" I asked as she gasped I loosened my grip slightly allow her to breath only so she could talk.

"I don't know... I'm telling the truth but you have to get their soon with she won't love him natural he'll force her too. Not in a way that you think though and you have to warn your brothers too. His brothers have their eyes on Bubbles and Buttercup and you should look for Shadow because they want Star too..." Berserk gasped as I threw her too the ground and ran out of my room.

Go to Shadow? Please no way. Star belongs with my father not Shadow... I ran into my brothers and my very pissed looking father. "What happened?" I asked even though I'm sure that I already know the answer.

"I can't find Buttercup! I've been looking everywhere but I can't find her! She disappeared right when she started to trust me enough to sleep on my chest..." Butch whispered sadly

"Bubbles disappeared too. I went to take a shower and she promised to wait for me to get out and then take her own so I tried to be quick but when I came out she was gone! I couldn't find her anywhere! I want my Bubbles back!" Boomer yelled and cried at the same time.

I looked at my father waiting to find out what happened. "He took her from me..." Him hissed as he punched a claw through the wall. My eyes widened "You saw the person who took Star?" I asked in shock as my father lowered his head.

"I did but he took her from me..." Him whispered as my brothers and I gathered around wait for our father to say what happened.

"Well Star had finally woke up and she was yelling at me for a minute until she ran out of breath and cooled down..." Him started as he flashed back.

* * *

**_Him's P.O.V (in the flashback)_**

_I smiled when she finally calmed down and just glared at me. I could handle a glare especially if meant I get to have those beautiful golden eyes locked on me._

_"I can read your mind remember." Star whispered as she looked out the window. I smiled and stared at her. She's as beautiful as angel if not more.  
_

_"I know if you don't want to hear then just don't listen." I said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes and looked at me.  
_

_"Why did you kidnap me or should I say have your sons kidnap me?" Star asked seriously as I rolled my eyes.  
_

_"You already know the answer to that question. A better is why you left me for that dumb ass?" I asked curiously as Star shoot me another glare.  
_

_"He's not a dumb ass. I love him and you moved on too obviously so I don't see why it matters..." Star said as she looked at the floor. I frowned and slammed my claw down on the table that was between snapping it in half and making Star gasp and jump as she stared at me in shock.  
_

_"I asked you a question and I want a fucking answer. I moved on because I had no damn choice." I hissed as Star shivered and looked at the floor. I felt a little bad but I was too angry to care about that anymore.  
_

_"So did I..." Star whispered as her eyes scanned the floor my ears perked up in shock. "You what?" I asked in shock "I moved on because my father forced me too. The man who refused to let us get married? Remember him? He forced me to marry Shadow I had no choice." Star hissed as she glared at me I was a bit shocked by this.  
_

_"B-But you looked so happy... You even had kids newborns... Three baby girls..." I whispered in shock as Star looked at me.  
_

_"That is true when you saw me again. I was happily married to Shadow but it didn't start out that way. Remember I didn't see you for four years. I couldn't run away or sneak out because there was too many guards. I hated Shadow with a passion and he hated me too. He even tried to help me escape just so he would never have to see me again..." Star said as she looked out the window again Why does she keep doing that?  
_

_"I missed you so much. I waited for you... Every night for three years... Just hoping that you would show up and make everyone disappear and just take me away to a place where it was just you and me like you used too just by smiling at me." Star whispered while looking into my eyes.  
_

_"One night I couldn't take it anymore... I cried my eyes out, wrote a note to my family and Shadow telling them how much hated them for keeping me from you and wishing that they would burn in hell. Then I... I tried to kill myself...but Shadow caught right when I had cut both of my wrist and world tried to fade and I started thinking about you and how happy you made me I heard a scream... Someone was calling my name at first I thought it was you but it was Shadow..." Star whispered as she looked at the floor.  
_

_"He saved my life and slowly day by day. He filled the hole you had left in my chest and in my heart until I was completely in love with him. I didn't even see it happen. But it did and I love him. Then I had the girls and I... I saw you again..." Star whispered as the window broke.  
_

_I jumped to my feet and so did Star. There was man... I couldn't see him clearly but he had dark black and blonde hair. The blonde in his hair was so dark it looked almost light brown. He had his hair long and in a pony tail but that's all I could make out.  
_

_"Hello my shooting Star. It's time to come with your real husband now." The man said his voice was deep. Star frowned and backed away slightly hiding behind me.  
_

_"Who the fuck are you?" Star yelled as I stood firm protecting her.  
_

_"I just told you I'm your new husband silly beautiful girl." The man said run up too me and before I could react I suddenly could move my body at all. What the hell!  
_

_"Come now Star." The man said as he pulled a kicking and screaming Star into his arms and jumped out the window. Once he was gone I could move again but by then it was too late. I didn't see him anymore._

* * *

**No one's P.O.V (with the girls)**_  
_

****"Let us out damn it!" Star yelled as she punched the cage they were in. "No can do beautiful." ? said "What do you want from us?" Blossom asked as Bubbles and Buttercup stood beside her. "Do you girls know who your real mother is?" Blazer asked curiously as Star's eyes widen

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Star yelled as Blazer smiled and Bubbles shoot him a confused look.

"What are you talking about we all have different mothers. We're just friends not sister." Bubbles said as Blazer shook his head.

"Incorrect you are sisters and your mother is the manic banging against the cage right now." Blazer said as Star's jaw locked the girls stared at her in shock.

"What do you want damn?" Star said softly as the man from before smiled at her.

"Why don't I show you..." The man said with a smirk as he's eyes glowed Star gasped and screamed falling to the floor as her eyes glowed as well she fought and punched the air as her screams got louder and louder.

"STOP IT!" Bubbles yelled with tears running down her face as soon as she yelled it Star completely relaxed and stood up again. She stared blankly at the man who smiled.

"What did you do to her...?" Blossom asked quietly as the man smiled

* * *

Me: Cliffy! ^^ I always wanted to stop on one. Hehehe aren't I evil? :)  
Bubbles: NOOOO! I have to know what he did to her!  
Me: Sorry but your going to have to wait. ^^  
Blossom: This sucks we find she's our mom then you do something to her?  
Me: Yeah pretty much anyway. Please Review and tell me how you like it ^^ What do you think he did to Star?


	7. Another love rival?

Me: Hey party people I know you all just loved my cliffy ^^  
Bubbles: *crying* That was so mean ending it right there like that.  
Me: I know I'm so evil but I'm going to tell everyone what happens next though... They and you might not like it ^-^  
Blossom: What do you mean?  
Me: Oh nothing...  
Buttercup: What the fuck are you planning!  
Me: NOTHING...as far as you know. Anyway... I don't own them or the boys I own nothing except the plot and OCs now enjoy this sad twisted and slightly mysterious chappie ^^

* * *

Blazer's P.O.V

I watched as my older step brother by twenty years Razor smiled at Star I believe was her name... My other brothers and I were waiting to see if the new power we had all gained worked as we all locked our glaze on Star who was staring at him.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Buttercup yelled angrily as Star blushed and smiled reaching one hand slowly out of the cage and gently rubbing Razor's cheek who smirked and leaned his cheek into her hand causing Star to giggle like a school girl.

"So it worked!" My brother Brazen yelled happily as Star giggled and blushed like a school girl while smiling like crazy. The girls eyes widen as they stared at her.

"What the hell!" Blossom yelled as she tried to think of something that could make the way Star was acting logical when she was call them all bastard and was trying to kill them a second ago like Buttercup would...

"What did you do to her?" Bubbles asked on the verge of tears

"You want to know what we did to her? You want to know what Razor did to her beautiful? Why don't we show them brothers?" Brazen asked the only me and Brass.

"Sure why not?" Brass said with a smirk we all turned towards the girls as our eyes started to glow. The girls screamed as they thrashed around in the cage. The screams were heard for miles too bad they were in the middle of nowhere with no one within those miles to hear their cries for help...

* * *

Brick's P.O.V

I couldn't believe this it's only been a few hours but I miss Blossom so much I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I think I heard screams. My brothers and my father took off in the direction of the screams with me but they stopped soon we didn't have time to find out where it was coming from so now we're standing in the middle of nowhere completely lost.

"I want Bubbles back..." Boomer grumbled as he fell to the ground with tears streaming down his face.

"Boomer. Keep it together! Do you think Bubbles would want to see you like this?" Butch asked angrily as he pulled him off the ground.

"No she wouldn't..." Boomer whimpered as he slowly pushed away from Butch and stood up on his own. He slowly wiped his tears trying to seem stronger while thinking of Bubbles.

My father suddenly hissed and growled angrily towards the forest. I looked at my father in confusion. "Dad? What's wrong?" I asked curiously as my father growled deeply.

"Show yourself bastard!" Him growled as he glared at the trees I followed his gaze but I didn't see anything. What is he glaring at?

"Gladly..." ? whispered from the trees. I focused and used my super vision to see into the night and find whoever said that the voice sounded familiar it was right on the tip of my tongue...

Suddenly the figure come out of the trees at incredible speed. It was moving too fast for me to zero in on it. It zoomed past Boomer, Butch and I but crashed right into our father.

Slamming him against a tree. Once it stopped I finally saw who it was...my father looked calm but pissed held to the tree by his neck.

While Shadow on the other hand just looked pissed off and growled at my father tightening his grip on my father's neck. I prepared to knock Shadow off of my father but my father stopped me. "Stay out of this Brick." Him said seriously making my jaw lock but I stayed put like he asked me too.

"_Shadow _long time no see. Are you ready to die?" Him asked calm hissing out Shadow's name. Shadow smirked and laughed before rolling his eyes.

"The only who is going to die here is **you****.** If you don't tell me where Star MY wife is. You fucking bastard." Shadow growled as Him rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? She may be **your** wife but she didn't want to be. For almost five years she was trying to get away from your ass. She was trapped. She just finally gave in. She'll **NEVER** truly love you. She loves **ME**." Him said

Shadow punched Him in the face growled as his jaw locked "Shut the fuck up! She never loved you! And even if she did. It doesn't matter anymore. **I'M** her husband not **YOU.** Don't forget about Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Our children. If she didn't love me she sure didn't show it. Especially not when she was digging her nails into **my** back and screaming out **my** name on the night when I got her pregnant with them." Shadow said with smirk

That sent my father over the edge and I couldn't tell by the look in his eyes "**YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DIE DAMN IT!**" Him yelled as he went to punch Shadow but Shadow disappeared.

My father started looking around angrily. "Where the fuck did that bastard go!" Him yelled as he looked all over the places.

"Listen as tempting as it is to kill you right now you dirty bastard especially when you had your sons kidnap my wife and children. I prefer to wait until I know where she and my daughters are and that their safe. Oh and if you didn't already know the husband always wins over the past lover specially if his gotten the woman pregnant and had the kids with her." Shadow said calm from behind Him.

Him turned around with a claw ready to rip through Shadow's skin but he wasn't there. "Show your fucking self coward!" Him yelled as Shadow laughed Him turned and found Shadow sitting lazily on a rock.

"Are you deaf? I don't have time to fight. I want to find my wife and kids. Now tell me where they are." Shadow said seriously as Him growled at me.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Butch said making us all turn towards him and Shadow sigh and roll his eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you little boy." Shadow said sounding annoyed.

"My father isn't going to give you a straight answer so I'm giving you one whether you want it or not. We don't know where Star or your daughters are. They were kidnapped." Butch said seriously as Shadow glared at him.

"Wait... So your telling me... That you kidnapped my fucking wife and daughters and let someone else walk in and take them?" Shadow asked becoming pissed again.

"We didn't see well father did but we didn't see who took your daughters." Boomer said as Shadow looked at our father.

"Well? Tell me what the person who took Star looked like." Shadow said seriously as Him laughed.

"Why the hell would I tell you? So you can steal her again! I don't fucking think so..." Him growled as Shadow glared at him.

"Aren't you suppose to love her?" Shadow asked curiously making Him glare at him.

"What are you talking about? Star? Of course I love her." Him said calmly

"Then tell me what he looked like. I know you hate me and I hate you too trust me but we're in love with the same girl right? What if she's in danger right now being brain washed or hurt by the person who took her? Are you really willing to put her life on the line because of your hate for me? Your willing to let the love of your life die?" Shadow asked seriously

Him looked at the ground as he thought. Shadow was right though. I mean if I had a love rival for Blossom's heart and attention and in order to find her and make her safe. I have to work with him then... I would because I love Blossom too much to let her die even if making her safe means handing her over to the person I hate. At least she'll be happy and safe that's all I want and will ever want.

"I didn't see him that well but from the voice I could tell it was a male and around Star's age. He had hair just like hers only darker much darker. The blonde in his hair almost looked brown and the black in his hair completely disappeared in the dark lighting of the room." Him whispered as Shadow thought

Then it looked like something clicked I'm not sure what but something clicked. I could tell because Shadow's eyes widen and his face became deadly serious... I know I'm not going to like what he has the to say...

* * *

_Shadow's P.O.V (in flashback)_

_Wow last night was amazing so perfect it's hard to believe it really happened but it did. I made love to the most beautiful woman I've ever met and it was amazing. I sat up when I smelled pancakes I pulled some pants on then walked down stairs to the kitchen where my angel what making breakfast.  
_

_Her skin seemed to be glowing in the light of the morning making her look like an angel so beautiful that I felt like I was dreaming. She turned her head and saw me. She smiled brightly bringing her straight and beautiful pearly white teeth into view._

_"Good Morning Shadow. How did you sleep?" Star asked sweetly as she set a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon down in front of me.  
_

_"Great especially after a night like that." I said with a smirk as I started to dig in. Star laughed and I finally brought my eyes from her face while I drank some coffee which I spit out as soon as I looked at what she was wearing.  
_

_She had a black and gold robe on that was open revealing matching bra and underwear that hugged her body. Her skin glowed in the sunlight coming from the window making her look incredible sexy. I swallowed hard as my eyes scanned her body. I think my pants just got about ten times smaller...  
_

_Star laughed and leaned in to kiss my forehead and push my chin up which I didn't even notice drop. "Don't drool while your eating and don't hang your mouth open like that. You'll catch flies sexy." Star giggled with a wink as she walked past me.  
_

_Her robe blow up a little giving me a great view of her ass swaying back and forth which distracted me for a second as my pants tightened even more but after what felt like hours I was able to pull my eyes away from it and say what I wanted too.  
_

_"Where are you going?" I asked curiously as Star turned and smiled at me.  
_

_"To the garden." Star said simply as she continued walking I stood up and followed her.  
_

_"Dressed like that?" I asked in surprise as Star smiled seductively at me.  
_

_"Yes. The guards are all still asleep. So I don't see anything wrong with it. We have two or three hours until they wake up too. You can join me if you want." Star said with a wink before starting to walk ahead.  
_

_My eyes caught sight of her beautiful ass swaying back and forth again as I licked my lips. "I'd love too." I said with a smirk as I followed her.  
_

_The garden was beautiful with all of Star's favorite flowers and a few of mine. Star looked at the flowers smelling them at first so I decided to do the same and we split up for a minute. Until I heard her scream in shock.  
_

_I ran to where she screamed and saw her with some man. For some reason I decided to listen in because she seemed to know him.  
_

_"Razor! Don't scary me like that!" Star yelled quietly as she closed her robe and glared at the man a few inches taller than her with darker hair than mine but similar to my hair as well as Star's.  
_

_"Sorry about that beautiful. Don't cover up. I like the matching bra and underwear you're wearing." Razor said with a smirk I growled quietly becoming pissed quickly that this man was flirting with my wife.  
_

_"No. I mean we don't do that anymore remember. I've fallen for him. I want to become his wife and have his kids." Star said with blush on her face.  
_

_"So are you trying to say your dumping me?" Razor hissed as Star flinched  
_

_"I'm sorry but we're never really were anything. You would just make me feel better for the moment that's all." Star said as Razor growled.  
_

_"That's all I was to you! We made love tons of time before and that's all it was to you! You bitch!" Razor yelled as Star hushed him.  
_

_"I told you I didn't want a relationship and I even told you couldn't develop those kind of feelings for me. We made a deal. I feel better know and I love him now. I don't need a fling anymore. Now keep it down." Star hissed quietly  
_

_"Why the hell should I? So your future **husband** doesn't find out that you hated him for four years and we're fucking me behind his back like a whore!" Razor yelled as Star's jaw locked  
_

_"I'm not a whore. I just needed a friend I was lonely you turned it into sex not me! Now leave!" Star yelled as Razor suddenly pulled her close.  
_

_Star's struggled in his arms as he tightened his grip. "Let me go! What the fuck are you doing?" Star yelled as she struggled I was about to jump out and knock him out but him talking stopped me.  
_

_"Listen to me... I love you and I told you I love you. I told you that I would develop feelings for you no matter how hard I tried not too. I love everything about you. The way you giggled whenever I kissed your neck and the way you would squeal when I squeezed your butt. It wasn't just sex for me even if you wanted it to be and that's what it was for you. It wasn't that way for me." Razor said seriously as Star stared at him  
_

_"You can't love him. I won't let you. You can love him all you want for now but your mine. I'm going to make you mine no matter what. I don't care what you say. I'll be back. I've got the perfect husbands for your baby girls too." Razor said as Star flashed him a confused and surprised look.  
_

_"Baby girls?" Star asked in shock as Razor gently ran his fingers through her hair.  
_

_"That's right. I love you. This goodbye for now but I'll be back and you'll be mine. So enjoy being with Shadow while it lasts." Razor said then kissed Star and disappeared.  
_

_Star stood there in shock I decided to wait until she calmed down and started looking at the flowers again before approaching her. The fact that Star was with someone else before now doesn't piss me off because I was too.  
_

_I had a thing with a girl named Sassy but what pissed me off was the fact that. The person she had a thing with is trying to steal her from me. That's not going to happen and I'm going to make sure of it. Later on the afternoon I found out she was pregnant and just like Razor predicted they were baby girls..._

* * *

Shadow's P.O.V (present time)

"I know who took her and I believe I know where he took her too..." I whispered as the boys stared at me in disbelief.

"You do?" Boomer asked in shock

"Yes and he took my daughters too. Probably for the boys he was talking about..." I whispered

"What boys?" Butch asked angrily

"I don't have enough time to answer your questions. I know where they are. Just follow me and hurry or we might be too late." I said as I started walking towards the trees.

"Are the girls going to be ok?" Boomer asked nervously

"I strongly doubt they'll be hurt in any way but we do need to hurry. The chances of them hurting them are zero to none so consider that the only good news right now. NO more question. Just follow me and keep up." I said sternly as I started to run through the trees. I could hear them follow me. I don't know what he's going to do to my wife or kids but I have to stop it. His words rang out through my head as I ran 'I'm going to make you mine no matter what...' Star... please be ok...

* * *

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Summer is so busy for me and I barely have access to a computer to update. Isn't that sad? :'( Anyway I'll update as soon as I can! Promise! Upward bound program can be so fun and tiring all at the same time... *sigh* Anyway please review! So sorry for the wait! Oh and happy fourth of July! ^-^ Oh by the way so there's no confusion Star did know Razor but after all years she forgot what his voice sounds like and what he looks like. The fact that his appearance and voice changed too doesn't really help. Just thought I should clear that up. Bye ^^  
_**


	8. Who are they?

_**Hey guys! I've decided to update really soon because I don't want anyone of you to die! DX I love all of my reviewers and fans! So I've decided to update super soon! I hope you like this chappie. Well you might not like it but oh well. I don't own anything but the plot and OCs. Now enjoy! ^^**_

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I followed Shadow while letting my mind wander...I instantly started thinking about Buttercup. I miss her so much. I know I didn't get as close to her as I hoped or nearly as close as my brothers did with her sisters but...her starting to trust me enough to sleep in the same bed as me and curl up against me. That alone was enough to send me over the edge and make me love her even more...

Her body fit into mine perfect. Something I couldn't help but notice when I use to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. One night she actually whispered my name in her sleep and wrapped her arms around me. That night I kissed her I couldn't help myself luckily she didn't wake up.

Suddenly Shadow swiftly turned and stopped in his tracks. We all stopped with him but I couldn't see what he was staring at though. Brick seemed to see though I really wonder what their staring at...

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

My eyes widen in the distant I saw Blossom in a pink dress with matching small heels. That's not what she was wearing before she disappeared I'm sure of it. Why is she wearing that? Where did she get those clothes? I didn't really care right now. I ran straight up to her.

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I smiled as I took a nice walk through the grass. I love the dress he gave me it's so pretty. I giggled and twirled...Right into someone? "Oh I'm sorry." I said as I looked up to see who it was. I was surprised to see dark red eyes. Huh? No one here has eyes like that. Well **he** does but these aren't his eyes.

"Blossom...I missed you **so** much!" ? yelled as he wrapped his arms around me. Ummm what hell is this stranger doing? I've never seen him a day in my life so how could he miss me?

"Ummm can you please let go of me?" I asked nervously some stranger is hugging me... I have the right to be nervous and feel uncomfortable... don't I? Who is he...?

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

"Ummm can you please let go of me?" Blossom asked nervously my heart stopped when I heard those words come out of the love of my life's mouth with such ease and unsureness clear as day in her voice.

I slowly let go of her and looked into her eyes. They held pure confusion as she stared at me. I heard foot steps I turned around slightly to see my brothers', shadow, and father now standing behind me.

"Well we found Blossom and she doesn't look hurt in anyway. That's great news isn't Brick? Now we just have to find Bubbles and Buttercup. Oh yeah and Star." Boomer said happily as Blossom pushed past me and glared at him.

"How do you know my sisters and my mother?" Blossom yelled as she narrowed her eyes at Boomer who backed up slightly fear starting to shine through clear as day in his eyes.

I heard a door open and foot steps we all turned to see who was coming and what we saw shocked everyone except Blossom. Buttercup was standing there with a bunch of buttercups in her hands wearing a green sundress that flowed in the wind along with matching small green heels.

She had a look of concern and confusion on her face as she looked at all of us. Butch started to tear up and looked like he was going to run towards her but her talking stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Blossom? Are you ok? Mom asked me to check on you when she heard you yell. Who are this people? Are they hurting you?" Buttercup asked as she looked from Blossom to all of us. Butch's eyes widen as tears freely fell from his face.

"No I'm not hurt. I don't know who they are...but they seem to know us. I've never seen them before though. Maybe mother knows them... One of them hugged me though. I felt really uncomfortable being hugged by a stranger. Then another one of them said that they found me so now they just needed to find you and Bubbles then mother. That's why I yelled I'm glad you came out though." Blossom said as she walked to Buttercup who hugged her and pushed Blossom behind her back.

"Look! I don't know who you people are! But maybe mom knows you. I'll ask everyone to come out but until then you are to stay put and not move an inch and I'm sending Bubbles out here first just to make sure you don't try anything funny or leave. Come on Blossom." Buttercup said as she grabbed Blossom's hand and walked away with her until they were both out of sight. I heard a door open and close again the distant.

It once again opened and I heard foot steps. Then Bubbles slowly came into view stopping in the same spot that Buttercup did when she came out. She was wearing a blue off the shoulder top with matching blue short shorts and blue sneakers.

"Don't move an inch or I'll kill every last one of you. I should kill you all right anyway just for touching my sister and making her feel uncomfortable but I was order not to by mommy. So unless you move I sadly can't shot your heads off." Bubbles said coldly

Boomer started to tear up at hearing his love talk so coldly to us. I didn't blame him. Out of all of us he and Bubbles had gotten the closest. They had kissed and out of Bubbles own mouth she said that being his wife probably wouldn't be that bad. Now here she is threaten to kill us.

I notice that she had a shaft of arrows on her back but now bow. How is she supposed to kill us without a bow? I guess she still the same old air head. Suddenly Bubbles smirked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I do have a bow idiot. Just because it's out of sight for the moment doesn't mean I don't have one and I can kill you with my bare hands but that requires getting close to you which I rather not do. Don't talk about me like you know me. I've never been an air head and I've never seen any one of you a day in my life." Bubbles said coldly as she rose her hand in the air a sudden breeze came blowing blue rose petals towards us well towards Bubbles' hand to be exact. The petals strung together and created a blue bow in her hands.

"Like my bow?" Bubbles asked playfully with a mocking smile as she slowly pulled an arrow out of her shaft and placed in her bow. She didn't aim at us though and if she did she missed horribly as she sent an arrow flying about thirty feet above our heads and a little over the trees. Bubbles then put a hand to her ear as she leaned forwards slightly to listen.

I sudden heard a very far off scream that I needed to use my super hearing just to hear. Bubbles smiled and relaxed. "I wasn't aiming for you dumb ass. I never miss a shot. That was just an example. I killed a little girl somewhere off in japan I believe. I just did her favor though. If you ask me I think the people there live too long anyway." Bubbles said calmly as she started looking at her nails.

I must admit it was a bit scary seeing Bubbles like this. Since I'm so used to her being the innocent one. "I'm not innocent! Didn't I tell you to stop thinking and talking about me like you fucking know me? That was a fucking example of how easy it is for me to kill you no matter how far away you are! I'm incredible bored. I wish one of you would move run, walk, even fly for all I care. Just move so I can kill you damn it!" Bubbles yelled angrily quickly becoming pissed off.

"Bubbles language." Star said making Bubbles' eyes widen.

"Oh crap. Sorry mommy. Look at what you jerks did! You got me in trouble!" Bubbles yelled at us with a frown. Soon Blossom and Buttercup once again appeared with two guys I've never seen before right beside them.

"Hold up! Where's Brazen?" Bubbles asked looking all over the place. Suddenly a dude walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her smile and blush.

"Here I am babe." Brazen said as Boomer's jaw locked. I could tell that he was pissed Brazen having his hands all over Bubbles but Butch was luckily already calming him down despite the fact that he was pissed too. I was pissed as well but I remained calm anyway.

"Where's my wife?" Shadow asked as a guy appeared who glared at Shadow.

"She's not your wife anymore. I know you heard our conservation in the garden a few years back. I told you both that she would be mine. I hope you enjoy it while it lasted Shadow. She's mine now." The guy said as Shadow growled

"Where is she damn it? Tell me before I rip you into pieces Razor!" Shadow yelled as Razor shook his head back and forth.

"No Shadow you better keep that temper of yours under control. Star you have someone out here who insists on seeing you beautiful." Razor said with a smile

We heard small, soft, and nearly silent foot steps as she came into view. Shadow's eyes widen. Star was wearing a long beautiful pure white dress that wrapped around her upper body hugging it tightly showing off her breasts and curves then loosened up and started flowing when it got below her waist ending at her ankles. Her hair was in two long beautiful pigtails that ended just an inch above the ground and shined in the sun. They were both in one full spiral curl.

She had on clear high heels on that wrapped around her feet fitting her perfectly. Her dress seemed to sparkle in the sun. There was a beautiful black and gold crown on her head with a star in the middle of it. She smiled as her golden eyes shined and locked on Shadow. "Hello again Shadow long time no see..." Star said with a friendly smile but something wasn't right and I could feel it... What did they do to Blossom and the girls...?

* * *

_**I did a cliff hanger again you guys must really hate my cliffies by now huh? I can't help it! I feel like they keep you reading and guessing and that what I want! I want you guys to tell me your guesses of what's going to happen next or some of your answers to questions like this: How come the girls don't remember? Why has Bubbles taken such a huge turn personality wise? Why was Buttercup willingly wear a dress?**_

_** Also if someone answers right and I don't mean to the ones that are obvious like 'how come the girls don't remember or why buttercup is willingly wearing a dress' but the harder one like why Bubbles changed so much! Or better yet if you answer this question correctly I'll do the next chappie however you want me too! Here's the question. Why does Star remember everyone including Shadow but the girls don't? Answer correctly and the chappie is about whoever and want ever you want it to be! Bye ^-^  
**_


	9. Author note: Please read!

_**Yo guys! I got some great ideas! Their so awesome! I'd like to thank my two reviewers Tori the Unforgettable tiger as well as TheCastorbean. Thanks guys your ideas are freaking awesome! And I'm going to use them but I might twist them just a bit. Please tell me in either a pm or in your review if you've heard my other stories or just this one. I'm going to do a chappie just for you guys so tell me what you want it to be about and who you want it to focus on! It can be for this story or like I said if you've read my other stories it can be for those instead. Just had to let you know that! The next chappie will be up soon! Bye! ^-^**_

_**Love  
Msvampireprincess29**_


	10. Their eyes

**Yo guys! I'm back again with some really good ideas. I feel a little giddy about them. It's making me all jumpy and what not. Anyway I have a feeling your going to love this chappie and hate it at the same time if that makes sense. :D Anyway I hope you enjoy this chappie! ^-^ (I don't own anything but the plot and the OCs)**

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I stared at my beautiful wife who just smiled at me her eyes twinkling like stars. She remembered me... Maybe whatever they did to the girls didn't affect Star as much as they hoped it would. "Shadow... You brought the boys who kidnapped our daughters and Him along with you. I thought you would hate them." Star said as a flash of confusion entered her face before a smile came back to her face.

"Mom? That's daddy?" Buttercup asked shyly as she seemed to slightly hide behind her mother like a five years old child her green years shining innocently as she looked at me.

"Yes sweetheart that's daddy." Star said with a smile not taking her eyes off of me for a second. As she gently stroked Buttercup's hair who slightly leaned over pressing her head into her mother's hand making her giggle slightly and smile harder.

"I love you mom and I love daddy too but I mean daddy Razor... Why is our real daddy with those strange men? I've never seen them before." Buttercup whispered

"I love you too sweet heart. I'm not really sure sweetie you may not remember them but the one named Butch the boy in the green. He kidnapped you sweetie. He locked you in his room and refused to allow you to leave. He made you sleep in the same bed as him." Star said coldly her smile faltering for a second but quickly returned as Buttercup's eyes filled with horror.

Butch's eyes widen when Buttercup hid behind her mother even more. "Don't feed her that damn crap you know that's not true!" Butch yelled as Star raised an eyebrow.

"Hey bitch! No one yells at my mother like that without getting fucked up so you better shut your fucking mouth!" Bubbles hissed Butch instantly went silent not use to hearing Bubbles cussing and being so violent.

"That's better." Bubbles said with a smirk as she glared Butch down before letting out an evil laugh.

Star's smile widen. "Bubbles language. Thank you very much for defending your mother." Star said as Bubbles smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever mom." Bubbles said with a soft smile and wink as Star smiled at her and stuck her tongue out at Bubbles making her roll her eyes again.

"So you do know these people mother?" Blossom asked curiously

"Yes I do. Their not a threat even if they wanted to be." Star said while starting to play with her hair and looking up at the sky.

She remembers but she doesn't seem to care... "So what brings you boys here?" Star asked happily as slowly dropped her hands to her side and started playing with the bottom of her dress.

"We came to bring you girls back home." Brick said calmly as Star started laughing so hard she had to hold her sides as she shook. After a while she started crying soon she straightened up and wiped away her tears while smiling like crazy.

"Oh please tell me another." Star said excitedly between tiny giggles as I stared at her in completely confusion I was pleased to see everyone else looked just as shocked and confused.

"Another what?" Boomer asked confused as Star's eyes widen and she busted out laughing again this time all the girls and the guys joined in while we just stared at them when Star finally calmed down again she smiled and giggled slightly.

"Another joke. You can't be seriously be telling me that wasn't a joke. We're already home silly. This was all a complete and total waste of your time if you came all this way to take us home when we already are home." Star giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand and tears began to form in her eyes as another laughing spree was coming.

"We're dead seriously and this isn't your home and you know it Star. Your home is back at the castle with me." I said seriously as Star's smile faltered but tried to remain even though it continued to falter.

Star's smile finally fell and turned into a frown as all the friendliest left her eyes. The coldest glare I had ever seen came across her face making her look beautiful and scary at the same time as I stared into her eyes but I noticed something in them...

"_Shadow..._ **I'm** already **home**. Don't be stupid. I'm not going anywhere either." Star hissed dangerously low as her jaw locked and she kept glaring at me. Making what was in her eyes clearer and shine brighter until I could see it crystal clear.

"What the hell?" I whispered as Star's eyes narrowed at me and she growled at me.

"What?" Star asked curiously as my eyes fell on Blossom.

"Nothing. It's just your eyes just now they looked so beautiful shining brightly like the night we made love and created the girls. Only a little different that's all." I whispered as I looked closely at Blossom's bright pink eyes with my super vision.

Razor's eyes widen as he pushed past Star who got out of his way right away. "What the fuck are you talking about? What did you see!" Razor yelled as my eyes widen slightly I noticed the same thing in Blossom's eyes as I looked over at Buttercup.

"I just told you what I saw." I said calmly as I saw the same thing in Buttercup's eyes and moved on to Bubbles.

"What the fuck are you looking!" Bubbles yelled as she growled at me. I quickly noticed it in her eyes so I stopped looking at her and started to laugh.

I can't believe for a second I thought this was really but it's clearly a lie they didn't even cover it up decently. Everyone stared at me as I laughed Star shot me a curious look.

"Why are you laughing?" Star asked as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Do you see it guys?" I asked as I chuckled

"See what?" Boomer asked looking confused. Brick, Butch, and Him all looked just as confused it just made me laugh harder.

"Just look closer at the girls. Look at the feature you always get lost in and tell me what you see." I chuckled as they sweat dropped but nodded their heads and starting looking intensely at the girls' eyes.

"What the fuck is with all of this staring damn it!" Bubbles yelled angrily as she reached for an arrow but Star stopped her from grabbing it. She had a complete calm look on her face but I could tell she was a bit curious and wanted to see how the boys would react if they saw the same thing I did.

"NO WAY!" Boomer yelled as his eyes widen while he looked at Bubbles causing her to flash a confused look at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Butch yelled as Buttercup backed up slightly and stared at him as his eyes widen but stayed locked on her.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE..." Brick yelled looking complete shocked and confused.

Him remained silently but his eyes widen and his jaw locked so I know he saw it. I couldn't believe it when I first saw it either.

"What do you fucking see!" Brass yelled at the top of his lungs becoming incredible pissed.

"Oh nothing really... We just see..." I started with a smirk as he glared at me.

* * *

_**CLIFF HANGER! Lol I love cliff hangers! Sorry this chappie is so short. I promise I'm already working on the next one because this story has me super pumped! I can see everything all the way down to the ending! But I can't post unless I get reviews! So review people! Please? *puppy dog eyes* Oh and I'd love to hear your guesses on what the boys saw in the girls' eyes. Tell me in your reviews or pm me. Whatever you want to do. Bye! ^-^**_

_**Love  
Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	11. Trapped inside of Yourself

_**What's up party people? Lol XD Did you like that cliff hanger? Of course you did. ;) And if you didn't then sorry. Anyway... I'm not going to waste time. Enjoy the chappie. (I own nothing but the plot and OCs! I'll try to make this chappie as long as possible too)**_

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

"Oh nothing really... We just see... The girls true forms that you've trapped... Inside their **eyes**!" Shadow yelled as Star and the other girls' eyes widen and the boys' did as well.

I looked deep into Blossom's pink eyes and to my shock I saw Blossom herself inside of her eyes. Not like you would see yourself in the mirror or how you can see your own reflection when you look into someone's eyes. This was completely different it looked like she was fighting to get out of herself.

She was screaming I could tell by how her lips were parted and she seemed to be thrashing all around trying to find a way out. They made the girls act like this by trapping them inside their own bodies. It's like a personal prison. Keeping them trapped inside of their body but specifically their eyes. Meaning they have to watch as their bodies own betray them and their true emotions.

Like making them their puppets. Changing their personalities and their thoughts as well as altering their memories. It all made sense now and Shadow spotted it so easily. How did he do it I wander...

"How the fuck did you see it so easily...?" Razor whispered as he glared at Shadow who shrugged and smiled smugly.

"I don't know. You tell me." Shadow said calmly with a cocky smirk on his face. How can he stay so cocky and calm at a time like this? Razor hissed as his jaw locked. He looked extremely pissed but I have to admit it looked funny as hell as well.

"_Shadow..._" Razor hissed as Shadow smirked and looked at Star.

"I think I know exactly how you did it too and exactly how to undo it. How can you say you love someone and you plan to make her yours and then prison her inside her own body? Your making her watch everything that your forcing her body to do. Do you think this makes her yours? Because it doesn't. It makes her soulless puppet yours though if that makes you feel better." Shadow whispered while glaring at Razor.

"BLOSSOM! FIGHT IT BABE! BREAK FREE SO WE CAN GO HOME!" I yelled angrily at Blossom who slightly fidgeted while staring at me before a confused look across her face.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't fucking know you! I'm already home!" Blossom yelled angrily but I wasn't paying attention to her reaction. I was paying attention to my Blossom's react. She seemed to calm down a bit a single tear falling down her face as her lips slightly parted to mouth 'Brick?' and 'Help me please'.

God I want to kill these bastards for doing this to my angel. I glared at the guy standing next to Blossom with his arm around her. "Let her go now." I whispered with venom dripping on every word as I glared at him. He just laughed and shook his head causing me to growl at him as he cupped Blossom's face and made her look at him. She instantly blushed.

"I don't think I will. She a really sexy piece of ass. I haven't even gotten to fuck her yet. I might left her go after that if you still want her and watching her scream and thrash around in her eyes is very amusing." The guy said with a smirk.

That's all it took to send me over the edge. NO ONE and I mean **NO ONE**! Talks about _**MY**_ Blossom that way _**EVER**_. "You fucking dirty ass bastard!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I launched tons of fire balls at him Blossom's eyes widen when she saw them and so did the bastard's.

"You shouldn't have done that. You just hurt your precious Blossom." Razor said calm as the bastard took the hit and fell to the ground holding his now bleeding stomach.

"What the fuck are you talking about that bastard took the direct hit!" Butch yelled before I could then suddenly I heard another thud I looked over to see Blossom on the ground with a pained look on her face. Holding her bleeding... STOMACH!

"What the fuck!" I yelled the real Blossom in her eyes also looked to be in pain.

"Shadow was right we control how these girls react to certain things and the things they say. Making them some what like puppets yes but their very special puppets. Them the girls are physical connected to us. You hurt us. You hurt them too. Oh and don't forget about the girls you once knew and loved that are trapped inside their eyes. These are still their bodies despite them being trapped inside. They can still feel everything touched by their bodies including injuries. So your hurting them as well." Razor said with a smirk

My jaw locked as I saw Bubbles heal Blossom and slowly stand up again then heal the bastard. Damn it! These dirty bastards! I want to punch a hole through their chest and rip out their fucking manhood but I don't want to hurt my blossom... My eyes widen as I noticed something else that pissed me off.

"So I see the connection is fucking limited!" I yelled angrily as I glared at them. All of them. I want them to die and rot in hell for what their doing to the love of my life.

"What are you talking about?" Brazen asked looking confused

"You dirty bastards! If you get hurt so do the girls! But if the girls get hurt your fucking fine! Stupid dirty fucking bastard! How the fuck can you say you love them and treat them like this damn it!" I yelled angrily I need to punch something I punched the tree behind me make it uproot and fall over as I took deep breaths to keep from ripping them apart.

"Wow you noticed that quick huh?" Razor asked with a smirk

"Yeah so now give us the girls." I said seriously as I glared at them

"No we don't think we will." Blazer said with a smirk as I glared at him.

"What do you mean? You don't think you will!" I hissed as he smirked and looked at Blossom.

"Blossom my beautiful sweet flower in full bloom. Do you want to go with these strangers especially after what your mother just told you about them?" Blazer asked as Blossom wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest.

"No... I don't..." Blossom whispered as she kissed his chest.

Blazer smirked and laughed as he petted Blossom's hair like she was a cat then glared at me. "You heard beautiful lady. She doesn't want to go anywhere with you." Blazer spat as my jaw locked and I shot him a death glare.

"She's coming with me damn it! Now get your hands off of her and stop controlling her feelings!" I yelled as Blossom winced slightly and started to rub his chest.

"I don't think she wants to go anywhere with you. Let's hear what she really wants." Blazer said with a smile as Blossom slowly pulled away from him and glared at me.

"I want you to leave. I don't know who you are. I just want you to leave me alone. If I did know you I would probably hate you anyway. Get lost!" Blossom hissed at me.

I felt my heart break with each word as I heard the venom that dripped off of every word that left her mouth. "For all we care you fuckers can all die and go straight to hell. I hate your fucking guts. If you don't leave now I'll kill you without a single once of regret." Bubbles hissed as Boomer's eyes widen.

"Bubbles..." Boomer whispered as Bubbles glared at him then hissed.

"I don't know what it is but I think I hate you the most. Don't fucking say my name unless you want to die. You'd look pretty handsome to me in a pool of your own blood." Bubbles hissed with an evil smile as tears fell down Boomer's face.

"Bubbles... You said you liked me... You said it wouldn't be bad to be my wife... Don't you remember? You'd dance around my room cleaning everything while smiling and laughing. Remember the way you would giggle and squirm in my arms when I would kiss your neck because of how ticklish you are...? Please remember Bubbles I love you with all my heart." Boomer whispered as tears fell freely down his face.

Bubbles' eyes widen and she seemed to falter slightly. A single tear rolled down her face as she stared at Boomer wide-eyed looking completely shocked. She slowly recovered wiping away the tear.

"I-I...I don't remember any such thing..." Bubbles whispered looking unsure I looked into Bubbles' eyes saw the Bubbles who was trapped seemed to relax slightly tears falling down her face as gently reached out towards my brother mouthing 'Boomer'.

He did it. He got through to Bubbles! She heard him! I know how to get Blossom know! Don't worry Blossom I love you... I'll never let him have you. "It looks like you boys still don't understand that they want nothing but for you to leave. Girls it looks like the only way to get them to leave is really by killing them." Razor hissed with a smirk.

My eyes widen as the girls all stepped up looking at us. "Understood honey." Star said as Bubbles sent an arrow flying at Boomer's head. He barely dodged it in time.

"You love the girls right? You want to take them home? Then fight them. But I think you'll find that the girls can not be knocked out and can not faint or pass out. So the only way you'll win this fight is if you kill them." Razor said as the girls ran towards us.

These sick bastards are going to make me fight **my **Blossom to the death... I can't hurt but since their controlling her... Blossom punched me inside me flying through a tree. She sure can hurt me... This is not good at all...

* * *

_**How was that? Did you guys love it? Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been really busy lately. Anyway Please review and tell what you think in your reviews. Bye! ^-^**_


	12. Author note: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

_**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry about that... I've had a bit of writer's block but I getting over it. I just wanted to see if any of you are still following my story and if you are I promise to update within 3 to 4 days but if your not then I'll just delete this story. I really need to know that your still following this story so don't just read the author note and not review because I know a lot of you do that. Please review! So I know to continue for you guys. Your reviews make me very happy and help me to work hard and I really need them right now. Thank you to those who review. It's very helpful. Bye now! ^-^**_


	13. FULLY AWAKENED!

_**UPDATE! I only own the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

I stared at Buttercup. Waiting for her to make the first move. She did soon enough since the one thing is she hates to do is wait. Buttercup charged towards me aiming to punch me in the face. I dodged her punch and got behind her wrapping my arms securely around her waist to keep her from moving.

Buttercup struggled in my grasp trying to get away from me even though she knows she's not going anywhere until I decide to let her go. "Let me go." Buttercup hissed angrily at me.

"No I don't think I will." I whispered as I tighten my grip around her. Buttercup glared at me and continued to struggle in my grasp.

"This is no way to treat a lady." Buttercup whispered seeming shocked that I was treating her this way. What the fuck did this man do to her? This is not how the really Buttercup would react to this and I know it.

"Buttercup come back to me. Stop acting like a puppet. Get mad and cuss me out like the real you." I whispered as she stiffened slightly.

"I don't know what you talking about... No let go." Buttercup as she kicked me in the shin. I winced in pain and let her go. She quickly put distance between us while frowning at me.

"Why are you so mean? Why do you want to separate me from the people I love?" Buttercup asked softly as her eyes filled with hurt but I didn't let it affect me. She isn't Buttercup. She's just a puppet. The real Buttercup is trapped inside of her and I'm going to get her out no matter what I have to do.

I charged towards her and punched her in the face. "You don't love these people Buttercup. They kidnapped you and trapped you inside of your own body. How could you love them after they did all of that? Your not yourself right now. Their controlling you. Don't you know your just their puppet and their just pulling your strings. You love me not them." I said as Buttercup looked at the ground.

She remained silent for a few second. I let my guard down slightly as I waited for her to make a move. Suddenly the ground began to shake as Buttercup looked at me. Her eyes were glowing as she glared at me. Then suddenly looked up at the sky.

The ground shook harder as the light surrounding her got brighter... "Lies... Lies... Everything you say is a lie... You speak nothing but lies..." Buttercup whispered as the light got brighter. It was become blinding. "LAIR!" Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs as chunks of the earth started to go flying and the light became so blinding I had to block my eyes.

When the ground finally settled and the light slowly disappeared I opened my eyes and was shocked and a bit scared of what I saw. Buttercup was standing in front of me looking down at me. She was different completely different.

Her hair had brown highlights going all through it. Her eyes were still green but had brown flecks here and there in them. Her skin is now more tan and light brown like the dirt underneath our feet. She was wearing a mini dress that ended mid-thigh and wrapped around her tightly showing every detail of her body and her curves. The dress looked like it was made of pure dirt.

She had on matching shoes made of dirty as well along with fingerless gloves. I smirked at that. Fingerless gloves are Buttercup's style for sure. A brown belt of what looked like rocks and piece of earth appeared around her waist. A crown formed on her head with a star in the middle made of pure earth. Rock earrings appeared in her ears.

Last but not least a beautiful necklace appeared on her neck but it looked different than the rest of her jewelry. It was star shaped and half of the Star was filled with earth while the other half was filled with wind. This confused me. Why is it filled with half of her element and half of mine?

"Well are you happy now? I'm mad and you finally got rid of that sweet puppet version of me. I am neither Buttercup nor the puppet image of her you just saw. I'm your new sparing partner so prepare yourself. Say hello to your defeat... I am... The one and only... Earth Princess." Buttercup said seriously as she glared at me. My eyes widen. Oh shit...

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V  
**

Bubbles smiled evilly at me. I frowned. I really don't want to fight Bubbles. I mean I know this isn't the real Bubbles but I still love her. "What's the matter you big baby? Are you going to hit me or what? I don't have all day." Bubbles yelled as she glared at me.

Her words hurt me but I couldn't let her know that. She's using my feelings for her against me and I know it but I'm not falling for it. I refuse too... I'll be ok. She's just a puppet. Remember the real Bubbles loves you. She would never say those things to you. "Well fine... Since your going to act like a scared little bitch... I'll come to you." Bubbles hissed as she charged at me.

My eyes widen. Oh but I can't hit her. What do I do? Think Boomer Think! Oh that's it. She tried to punch me in the jaw but I dodged it. I dodged every punch and kick she threw at me until she sighed and glared coldly at me. "Stay...Fucking...Still!" Bubbles hissed at me through her panting.

Just ignored her and continued to dodge but the more I dodge the more pissed Bubbles became. As she got more and more pissed dodging her punches and kicks was becoming increasingly difficult. She finally landed a punch and sent me flying through two trees. I heard her cheering between pants. I slowly made to my feet. Now realizing that I can't dodge anymore not even if I wanted too.

She's just a puppet... That isn't your Bubbles. Your Bubbles wouldn't be this cruel. She wouldn't cheer and laugh at the sight of you in pain. She would be crying and trying to help you. I looked into Bubbles eyes with my super vision Bubbles looked back at me from inside her imprison. Just as I thought she was crying not at all happy with what she did to me.

She suddenly looked directly at me as if something had told her I was watching. She gave me a look that told me to hit. I was deeply confused for a second going over what she was asking in my head. I don't want to hurt Bubbles. I love her. Then suddenly she mouthed the same words I was telling myself a few minutes ago.

'That's not me. I would never do that to you. You know that... I love you... Boomer please... Hit me...' Bubbles mouthed as she stared at me. I swallowed as the puppet Bubbles laughed and started walking towards me. "Boomer? Come out where ever you. I still want to play with you... You serious couldn't have been taking out by that punch. I thought for a second that you were stronger than that but your not. Your just a weak bitch aren't you?" Bubbles hissed as tears welled up in my eyes.

I walked out of the woods and Bubbles looked directly at me. She smirked and laughed. "So you actually have some balls after all good." Bubbles hissed as she glared at me. I continued to look at her.

"Snap out of it Bubbles. I love you and you love me. Fight. Fight harder to gain control again." I begged as Bubbles laughed.

"You really are an idiot. Your such a fucking dumb ass. You kidnapped me. You can't possibly think that I would actually love you. Your dumb than you fucking look. I hate with every fiber of my being." Bubbles hissed as I looked into her eyes.

She may be saying that but the really Bubbles trapped inside of her eyes is saying something. Tears rolled down my face as I charged towards her. "Your lying! Bubbles does love me! And I love her! Your nothing but a puppet! I'm going to your lies in more! Go to hell! AND GIVE ME BUBBLES BACK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I punched her square in the jaw sending her flying through four trees.

I panted and glared at my hand. I just punched Bubbles... I just hurt the woman I love... What the hell is wrong with me? I didn't have enough to feel grief and guilty as Bubbles walked out of the woods glaring coldly at me. A bit of blood trickled down her chin. She wiped it away slowly with the back of her hand.

"You hit me... Your finally getting serious... I guess I should get serious too then." Bubbles whispered as she slowly walked towards me. She stopped a few feet away from me. The grass and the trees suddenly looked like they had the life sucked out of them. I looked around watching all the grass, plants, and trees die.

When I finally looked back at Bubbles I had to cover my eyes because she was glowing to bright. When the light surrounding her faded and I could see again. I looked at her and my eyes widen. She had completely changed and something told me that his change isn't good even though she looked beautiful as always.

Bubbles blond hair now had dark blue highlights going all through it that looked like mini streams. Her eyes were still a light sky blue but had little dark blue flecks in them that looked like small puddles. Her outfit also changed. She was blue dress but it was like no dress you could buy at the store.

The top of the dress was light blue and wrapped tightly around Bubbles chest, stomach, waist, and even her hips. Showing off Bubbles curves perfectly and I was a bit turned on by the sight but I don't think this is a good time to start having dirty thoughts. The bottom of the dress pass her hips flowed out like a wedding dress and is dark blue. The blue in the dress gets dark and darker towards the bottom of the dress.

That's not what made the dress so unique though. I now realized why all the plants, grass, and trees suddenly started dying. Bubbles sucked the water out of them. That same was now circling the bottom of dress wrapping around it like a vine. A bit of water appeared above Bubbles head forming a crown with a bubble inside of it filled with water.

A bit of water latched onto her ears forming Bubble earrings. Soon a thin vine of water wrapped around her neck creating a necklace with a large Bubble at the end. Half of the Bubble was filled with water and the other half was filled with the sounds of thunder. Bubbles smiled and twirled around in the dress the water that latched to the bottom of it never leaving the dress.

Soon more plants died and the water was surrounding Bubbles in a whirlpool but I could see her even as the swirled around her like a protective shield. She smiled at me. "Don't you just love water? I sure do. Do you like my outfit? I think you do because you haven't taken your eyes off of me not even once." Bubbles giggled as I just stared at her.

"Well sadly you can't just enjoy the show. I have to defeat kill you die but at least I'll be the last thing you see. That's a positive. Your very lucky. Your the first person to see me. Oh and I'm very lucky because I'll the last person you see. We're both lucky. We get be an important step in each others lives. Of course yours is going to end so it's not that big of a party for you. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you my name. I'm the one and only... Water Princess. It's very nice to meet and end your life." Bubbles giggled with a smile as my eyes widen. Oh crap...

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I stared at my wife and the mother of my children who glared coldly back at me. How did things get this way? Oh yeah that idiot kidnapped her. I glared at him while my wife continued to glare at me. "This is all your fucking fault." I hissed at Him who glared right back at me.

"MY fault? I don't fucking think so! How was I suppose to know she would be kidnapped?" Him hissed at me as I rolled my eyes. I looked at Star she was still watching us closely but had a small smile on her face. This was funny to her? Of course it was...

"Whether or not you knew she would be kidnapped doesn't matter... If you hadn't kidnapped my wife and told your sons to kidnap my daughters in the first fucking place. We wouldn't be here going through this right now! Now would we?" I hissed that shut him up finally.

I suddenly heard laughing. I looked at Star again to see her laughing and staring at us. Star always laughed when me and another went at each others heads for her. This was the really her shining through and by the look in Razor's eyes I could tell he doesn't like it.

"Stop fucking laughing and attack them." Razor hissed making Star snap out of it. Star started charging towards us. Star punched me in the face catching me off guard then kicked him in the face also catching him off guard. It sent me flying to the ground and him flying into a tree.

Star glared at us as I slowly got to my feet I looked into her eyes. She was still giggling but she looked sad as if she was saying sorry for hitting us. I knew Star isn't under as strong of control as the other girls. She openly laughed with her really self. She must be slowly breaking free but trying to keep from Razor.

Star gave me a look at told me to run but I'm not going anywhere. Him got up and looked a bit confused. "You barely hit me. I know you can hit harder than that. If you hadn't caught me off guard. That would have made me blink at most." Him yelled as I face palmed and Star's eyes widen as Razor slowly made his way to her.

"You fucking idiot!" I hissed as Him flashed me a confused. Razor grabbed Star roughly by her chin staring into her eyes. He let out a loud growl when he saw Star still trying to stop laughing.

"So that's why you laughed. Your start to break free. That won't do. Thanks for the tip Him." Razor said with a smirk as his eyes glowed. Star tried to look away but he forced her to stare into his eyes. Then he kissed her. Her eyes widen as she tried to push him away.

I balled up my fist and punched Him in the jaw. Him hissed and glared at me. "What the fuck was that for?" Him hissed as I glared at him.

"That was for being a dumb ass and because I can't hit Razor without hurting my wife you bastard." I hissed as Him glared at me. Ignored and looked back at my wife. My eyes widen. She had her arms wrapped around Razor's neck and was making out with him.

"Get the fuck off of my wife!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as my blood boiled. Razor slowly pulled away leaving Star breathless and panting.

"I don't think so Shadow. You heard what I said that day in the garden. I hope you enjoyed having her while lasted because she's mine now." Razor said with a smirk as he squeezed Star butt making her squeal and blush. "God don't you think that squeal she let's out when you squeeze her ass is so cute?" Razor asked with a smile.

That was it. I snapped and I charged towards Razor only to thrown back by a punch to the face from Star. I got up slowly and hold my face. Damn that hurt. She's never punched me that hard before. Star glared down at us. "You will not lay a hand on Razor is that understood?" Star hissed.

"Another thing you can't help but love. How protect she can become with the right amount of encouragement." Razor chuckled as Star kicked him in the stomach sending him flying through three trees. She suddenly appeared in front of me. I swung at her but she dodged everything and so gracefully with no effort at all. She made it look more like we were dancing together than fighting each other.

I aimed for her jaw but she caught my fist. I was a bit shocked. "I think it's time we stop dancing and get serious. Don't you?" Star asked before throwing me into a tree. I quickly recovered and Him recovered soon after me. Star eyes glowed as the clouds in the sky turned pitch black.

Suddenly lightning hit the ground right in front of me. My eyes widen as I back up. Star laughed and smiled brightly at me. "What's the matter dear?" Star asked tilting her head to the side as the lightning started to surround her. "It's just a little... Lightning." Star said with a huge smile. Pretty soon the lightning was swirling around like a whirlwind and we could see her anymore. I covered my eyes as the lightning became brighter and brighter until it finally fade away.

I opened my eyes slowly as they readjusted themselves then widen when I could Star clearly. The blonde parts of her hair are now lightning shaped with electricity running up and down them. Her golden eyes had darker golden flecks in them that also looked lightning shaped. She was wearing a black coat with nothing on under it but black off the shoulder top that ended one inch below her breasts and black bell-bottom jeans.

Suddenly lightning strike her and turned her outfit on like a flashlight. Her coat was wide just one inch from touching the ground with lightning bolt designs charged with pure electricity. Her name appeared on her top with lightning bolt design on each side of it. The lightning that charged her shirt bounced back and forth running over her name making it spark then go dark then spark again.

Huge lightning bolt design appeared on her jeans that wrapped tightly around her thighs. The lightning run all over her jeans and soon all over her body. The lightning ran up and down on her body sparking all around her like a protective shield as a crown appeared on her head with a lightening bolt craved into it and pure lightning running through it.

Lightning bolt shaped earrings appeared in her ears with tiny sparks coming off of them. Then finally a necklace appeared shaped like a lightning bolt of course but something confused me about it. Half of it was filled with pure lightning like the rest of Star's outfit but the other half was filled with pure darkness. This made the necklace different than the rest of the outfit.

I made a note of that before Stared smiled at us and sent a lightning bolt our way. Him and I barely dodged it. "Play time is over now boys. I'm not the puppet version of Star you were playing with a few minutes ago. I'm the really deal. I'm not your precious real Star either. So you have to bring your game up or your going to lose before we even get started. I am... The lightning queen. So prepare yourself for the shocking of your life that only I can give you. You should feel so honored. It's not often people get to see this side of me." Star said with a smile as my eyes widen. Shit...

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**_**  
**_

I bit my lip as I punched Blossom in the stomach. God my love I'm so sorry. Blossom recovered quickly and just smiled at me as she kicked me in the stomach. Not the slightest bit of sadness or regret showed on her face. She just smiled like she was having fun...

I dodged her next punch and kick. "Blossom... Baby... Please stop... I don't want to hurt you and I know you don't want to hurt me." I whispered as I rolled out-of-the-way when she had me up against the tree and went for another punch. I barely dodged it her entire fist went through the tree appear on the other side.

"You hurt me... Don't make me laugh... You can't attack me... Eventually you'll get tired dodging all the time. I don't even have to seriously aim for you. I'm going to win anyway you'll see just keep dodging lover boy." Blossom said with a chuckle as she uprooted the tree her fist still suck in the tree.

"I doubt it will be hard to dodge a huge tree whether you aim directly for me or not." I said with a smirk knowing that she would just waste some of her own energy trying to get the tree off of her.

Blossom smiled at me. That smile that I miss seeing spread across her face but I knew not to fall for it. This isn't her. "I know that Brick. Your not the only smart one remember I've got brains too that's one of the reason you're so madly in love with me." Blossom said with a smile as I frowned in disgust.

"Your not Blossom. Your not the woman I fell in love with. Your just a puppet." I said coldly as I glared at her. Blossom tilted her head slightly to the side looking at me curiously.

"If you believe that so strong. Then why can't you hit me?" Blossom asked curiously making me flinch slightly as I continued to glare at her. Blossom giggled that beautiful laugh that was music to my ears ring out loud and clear.

"That's what I thought. Admit it Brick. You know I'm nothing but a puppet but part of you still sees me as your precious Blossom. Don't you? Well I've got a lightly surprise for you. It's from the real Blossom that is imprison in my eyes watching this whole thing play out. I would be able to do this if it wasn't for her." Blossom said with a smile.

I looked at her in confusion as the wind around us picked up. Snow slowly started to fall from the sky only above us. My eyes widen. Snow? Shit! No way! She can't! Blossom couldn't have!

Blossom smiled as the snow surrounded her. "It seems you understand how truly dangerous I am. Especially now that I can do this." Blossom whispered. The snow surrounding her flew surround the tree turning it into solid ice. My eyes widen as Blossom smiled and punched the tree breaking into a million pieces.

The snow formed a snowstorm around Blossom until I couldn't see her anymore. The snow was freezing and blinding me. I couldn't take much more of it. I had to get out. I deal with fire not snow. Just as I was about to jump out or freeze to death the snow lifted and I got the shock of my life when I looked at Blossom.

Blossom's hair was still a beautiful bright orange but now it had white as snow highlights going all through it. Her skin looked paler almost just as pale as the snow. Her lips looked paler too but were still a bright ruby red. Her eyes were still pink but they had white flecks here and there in them that looked almost like snow flakes.

Her outfit had changed as well. She was now wearing a ball gown dress that was made completely out of snow. The top half wrapped around her tightly and looked to be made of fresh powdery white snowflakes. While the bottom of her dress was surprisingly flowing around her legs and made of ice crystals.

Blossom smiled at me letting me take her in. A crown of ice formed on her head. The crown had a heart made of ice crystals in the middle of it. Snow flake earrings appeared in her ears. A necklace appeared on her neck. It looked slightly different from the rest of her jewelry. Part of it was pure ice while the other half of the heart was a burning bright fire.

"Say hello Brick to your new enemy. Not a puppet not Blossom but the one person you thought didn't exist and has stayed hidden in the shadows until now... Say hello to...the...one and only... Ice princess." Blossom said calmly as she smiled at me and my eyes widen.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm sorry it took so long but I really worked my butt off on this for you guys so you can forgive me right? I tried my best to make it awesome! Please review and tell what you think. ;) Bye ^-^**_


	14. LOST INSPIRATION! PLEASE HELP!

_**So sorry but this is not an update. I have to ask you guys because I've lost my inspiration. I've been seriously busy with homework and school and chores. I've finally come back to my stories but I've lost my train of thought on where I was going with them. I just that you give me some ideas. Anything you have. I'd love to continue writing but I need ideas too do it. I'm sorry I've left you guys hanging and ran dry on story ideas. I'm really sorry I've let you guys down... I really wish I didn't have to ask but I do. So please help me...**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	15. Purified Lightning

_**Got a sudden burst from both your reviews and this song I was listening too. Thank you everyone for your help and ideas! I'll try to use some of them. I hope this will be a mind blowing chappie because I'm feeling really good about it. I don't own the powerpuff girls because if I did. Somethings would be very different. I only own Star and Shadow and the plot. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V**

I stared at my wife and looked at the boys. I saw them staring at my daughters like they had no idea what to do. I'm not surprised. I mean I've seen my wife fully wakened more than four times now and I was still dumbfounded as she glared at him with pure hate in her eyes. "TIME OUT!" I yelled at the top of lungs! "Time out? What the fuck are you? FIVE?!" Bubbles yelled at the top of her lungs as she glared at me. The boys looked at me like I was crazy.

'Just wait for it.' I mouthed at them. "Ok!" Buttercup giggled causing all the girls to look at her like she was stupid. "What?" Buttercup asked curiously as she looked at them. "Their allowed to call timeys! This is the final show down after all!" Buttercup sang dancing around causing Bubbles to face palm. "God damn it. It's like talking to a three years old." She hissed as Blossom nodded her head.

"I agree with Buttercup. It's their last moments to live. We can let them have some time to coming up with some way to live for just a few minutes." Blossom agreed "You can't be serious?! We can't we just fucking kill them?!" Bubbles hissed Star's eyes we're closed as they bantered back and forth with each other. Suddenly she open them and spoke. " SILENCE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs making all the girls go silent and look at her.

She looked at me and the boys then narrowed her eyes. "Five minutes... I'll allow you five minutes to talk amongst yourselves and come up with a strategy but no longer. It would be no fun to just kill you. Besides I want to see what your tiny brains can come up with." Star said firmly. I smiled "Thank you... Queen of Lightning. That's much appreciated." I said as she glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Yes yes whatever. You just wasted five seconds Shadow." She hissed as I towards the boys and told them to come here.

"Not you too mom..." Bubbles whined before Star shot her a pointed look. "Quiet Bubbles. Your time to kill him will come child." Star said as Bubbles frowned but kept quiet. "How did you know they would agree to that?" Brick asked sounding impressed. "I know my wife and my daughters. Anyway, there's no time for that. Do you see the necklaces on their necks?" I asked them curiously as they looked back. Bubbles was playing with the water looking rather bored. Her bubbles necklace making small sound of thunder every few seconds.

Blossom was frosting flowers and trees. Her heart necklace crackling every few seconds because the fire in it. Buttercup was making rocks crash into each other. Wind sounding and picking up in her star necklace. Star was watching her daughters. The shadow part of her lightning necklace growing darker and more mysterious. "We have to overpower them using the necklaces. Their prove that the real them is in there. Just follow my lead when we resume. It's going to be hard but I'm gonna have to get very close to Star. Just stall until I do." I said seriously as the boys eyes widen.

"Are you crazy?! She's fry you in a second!" Brick yelled as the boys nodded in agreement. "It's worth the risk. Just watch closely and once you see what I do..." I started before being interrupted by Butch "If you in fact live to do whatever your planning to do that is." Butch added causing me to shoot him a glare and roll my eyes. "**Once** I get close to Star. Watch what I do carefully and then do it yourselves to my daughters if you want them back but I'm not sure if it will work. We'll just see." I whispered before looking at my wife.

"Alright there's a few faults in your plan." Brick said as the boys nodded. "One, your most likely going to die trying whatever your trying." Butch said causing me to frown again. "Two, we like living." Boomer said as I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Three, You don't even know if your plan will work." Brick said as I shrugged "Four, we LIKE living." Butch said firmly causing my eyebrow to raise in annoyance. "Five, we'll have to watch you and try to survive the girls attack at the same time which will be nearly impossible." Boomer said as they all took a deep breath.

"And last but not least. we _**LIKE** _living damn it!" The boys all yelled causing me to face palm and glare at them. "You said that three times already." I hissed as the boys all smirked "Just thought we should stress that part." They said with a shrug. "Well it's too bad that it's time for you die since you like living so much boys but times up." Star hissed as the girls turned and glared at the boys with smiles on their faces. "TIME TO PLAY!" They all yelled before zooming towards the boys with pure hate in their glassed over eyes.

I ran towards Star angrily. "Come on babe! Give me your best shot!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as Star eyes filled with rage. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME?! TAKE THIS!" Star yelled at the top of her lungs before sending a lightning bolt at me. My eyes glowed as I quickly dodged her attack by disappearing into the shadows of the trees.

Star's jaw locked as she angrily looked at her. "Where are you coward?! Come out and fight like a man!" Star as she started throwing lightning at random trees. I smirked as she screamed out in rage when she kept hitting the wrong trees. I looked towards the boys. Brick was dodging blocks of ices blowing out cold breaths. Butch was dodging the rocks, trees and pieces of earth being thrown at him by Buttercup with a smirk but I could tell he wasn't having fun.

Boomer was dodging all of the vines of water coming at him. The best he could but every now and again he would get hit. They all had their eyes one me though. They said it would be nearly impossible and yet their doing it a lot easier than I excepted. I waited until Star in the perfect position to where the boys could all see her with ease and I could easily make my move. I appeared right behind her.

"You know Star... You look really sexy throwing lightning bolts around like that. Like the hot female version of Zeus." I whispered in her ear. I saw her ears turn red and knew she was blushing. She quickly turned around. "How dare you get so c-" Star started to yell but I silenced her with a kiss on the lips. The girls stopped fighting for a second staring in shock. So did the boys. I frowned into the kiss worried it would didn't work but then.

Star's eyes widen and her hair flew up. Her entire body started to glow. I pulled away smiling as I watched her entire necklace fill with darkness quickly over powering her lightning completely. Her mouth opened and a dark yellow light shown out of it and her eyes. I heard a crack that sounded like glass as the light flew out of her body and slammed into Razor causing to fall to the ground and grunt in pain. I was afraid the same thing was going to happen to Star but she was fine to my relief. "NO! Damn it! This can't be happening!" Razor yelled at the top of his lungs.

Star's outfit started to change. Soon we was wearing a dress that was a beautiful mix of black and gold that matched her beautiful hair. The dress sparked to life with little bits of lightning bouncing back and forth on it. She crown changed to into a smaller but still looking tiara that was black and gold. Her necklace remained the same but the lightning and darkness we're no longer separated. They blended together beautiful and shined brighter than ever. Finally the glassed over looked left her eyes.

They returned to the bright gold that I loved. I hated seeing those dim and dull glassed over looking plain yellow eyes that they we're replaced with when Razor took away my beautiful wife's freedom. Her eyes widen as a bright smile spread across her face. "Shadow?!" She screamed excited. I pulled her in for a another kiss and almost screamed for joy when she eagerly kissed me back. "I love you so much! Don't you ever leave me again." I whispered as I hugged her tightly she blushed and smiled "Never again." Star whispered happily

"Before we get all lovey dovey honey and trust me I want too. You have to remember we're far from a happy ending. The boys still need to save my daughters and after they do that. We need to kick Razor and the other's asses." Star hissed as I smiled. Mad I loved how hot she looks when she gets fired up like that. "Oh yeah! Right! Well what are you waiting for boys?" I asked as I looked towards the boys. They smiled and nodded focusing their attention on the girls again. While Star and I turned out attention towards Razor. "I think we need to have a little chat." Star hissed as Razor's eyes widen. I smirked oh this going to be fun.

* * *

_**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! What do you think? Was this a mind blowing chappie like I hoped it would be? Or was it boring? I need feed back people. Sorry for in the end making bringing the girls back as easy as a kiss. :P Anyway, please review!**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	16. Fighting with yourself?

_**Omg! Over 100 reviews! I never thought I would get so many! And I'm hoping to get to 200 soon! Yay! ^_^ What if I told you guys I was planning on making another one just as mysterious and great as this one! (Not sure if I can just hoping I can) Would you guys read it?! I hope you would. BubblesXBoomer chappie! Sorry this chappie might be short! I don't own anything except Star and Shadow and the plot! ^_^ Meaning I'll come after you if you take either one without my permission! You've been warned! lol :P  
**_

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I smiled when Star transformed back to normal and turned on Razor. "Now Star. Babe, let's talk about this." Razor said nervously as he backed up. "Talk? How about we don't and say we did after I kick your fucking ass!" Star yelled at the top of her lungs as she flew towards Razor who started running.

"Mommy?" Buttercup whispered causing Star to stop and turn and look at her. "Yes baby. I'm your mommy. Your real mommy. Now I want the real you back." Star said lovingly as she hugged Buttercup. "The...real...me?" Buttercup asked sounding confused. "Yes baby. The you that we would never wear a skirt never the less a dress. My hotheaded little Butterfly." Star said loving as Buttercup started to glow.

"Why the hell am I wearing a dress?! I mean it's cute but why?" Buttercup said as Star frowned then looked towards Butch. "Well I broke through a little. I think you should do the rest. I'm a bit busy." Star said to Butch smirked and nodded. "Get back her you fucking bastard!" Star yelled at the top of her lungs again as she flew after Razor.

"Well I better keep an eye on her. Good luck boys." Shadow said with a smile before flying after Star. Turned back towards Bubbles who was glaring at me with vines of water that we're hissing and flying around her like snakes. "Alright well. Shadow may have gotten luck but your not going too. Now where would you like me to put your dead body at the bottom of lake, pond, or maybe the ocean?" Bubbles asked sweetly as my eyes widen in terror.

"Hurry up and decide or I'll pick for you." Bubbles said seriously as I thought for a moment. All I have to do is get close enough to kiss her. Until then I could try to jog her memory a little. Maybe it will weaken her defense. "The lake...where we had our first kiss." I said seriously as she looked curiously at me.

One of the vines of water went silently and paused for a moment before hissing back to life again. It worked. "I can't believe you remember that Boomie..." Bubbles whispered smiling for a moment before her face turned dark again. "Silence weakling!" Bubbles yelled with a growl.

"No I'm going to stop you! You can't hurt my boomie!" Bubbles yelled my eyes widen as I watched Bubbles start fighting herself. The vines of water slowly went silent and started dropping one by one. "Shut up like a good slave and stop fighting!" Bubbles hissed as her body shook.

"No way! I'm not about to let you kill my boyfriend!" Bubbles yelled angrily as I smiled. Boyfriend huh? I like the sound of that. "You don't have a choice in the matter! Just be quiet and watch him die like the good little crybaby you are!" Bubbles growled. Then suddenly the vines of water all roared back to life and Bubbles smiled at me.

"Now where were we?" Bubbles asked in a dark tone. Oh no. Bubbles lost. I thought with a frown and appeared to be smacked by a vine but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Bubbles shaking again. "I know... You did not... Just call me... A **crybaby**!" Bubbles yelled at the top of her lungs before slapping herself.

My eyes widen. I didn't like seeing someone hurt my Bubbles even if it's herself but I have to admit. A fight between two girls within one girl's body is pretty fun. I can't laugh at a time like this though. "You've got some nerve slapping me! I'm a the princess of water! You will obey me pleasant!" Bubbles screamed as she grabbed her own arm.

"Your not the princess of water! I am! And I'm taking my body back!" Bubbles yelled as her arm struggled in her own grip. "Over my dead body!" Bubbles growled as she squeezed her arm tighter. "Your in my body too stupid! So you would be dead! At least try to make sense." Bubbles said as she rolled her eyes.

"Your the **last** person who should be calling anyone stupid!" Bubbles laughed before she was punched in the face. "Ow! You little brat!" She screamed angrily as she started to twist her own arm. "Who's stupid now?! Ow ow ow! That hurts stop twist your own arm!" Bubbles whined with a frown.

Alright this is getting really confusing and kind of creepy to watch. "If you'd just stayed quiet then you would be in pain." Bubbles said simply. "Oh yeah. Says the insane girl surrounded by water while twisting her own arm!" Bubbles hissed. "I'll say this once again and only once. I'm the water princess and you will do what I say!" Bubbles ordered angrily.

"And I'll say this again and only once. Your not the water princess! **I am**! And your insane if you kill I'm just going to sit back and watch you try to kill my Boomie!" Bubbles yelled angrily as they fought all the water around them disappeared but they didn't seem to notice or really care all that much. They we're just focused on each other.

I calmly walked right up to her as she struggled and screamed at herself. "You stupid girl! Can't you hear! Stop interfering or I will cut your precious Boomer into pieces as slow as possible! I'll savor every scream that escapes his wimpy lips!" Bubbles hissed. "No you listen! I'm not going to let you touch Boomer! I'll stab you before I let that happen." Bubbles yelled

"You realize you'd be stabbing yourself as well right idiot." Bubbles asked as she rolled her eyes. "No duh Sherlock! Of course I know that! I'm not stupid!" Bubbles yelled as she rolled her eyes again. "I don't know about that. You seem pretty dumb to me plus it was so easy to take over your body." Bubbles laughed before getting kicked in the shin.

"OW! Cut it out you little brat!" Bubbles hissed as she rubbed her leg. "Yeah. Hurts doesn't your royal fakeness!" Bubbles laughed then suddenly her hair was pulled. "Ow! Let go of my hair!" Bubbles whined "First of all fakeness isn't even a word. Second of all not until you behave!" Bubbles growled.

"I know it's not a word stupid!" Bubbles hissed before punching herself in the stomach. "Ow! Not my stomach!" Bubbles hissed as she let go of her hair and started rubbing it. "Aw! Does the baby's tummy hurt? I barely touched it so I know this next punch is really going to hurt!" Bubbles said with a smirk.

Too confusing. I'm about to stop this. "Bubbles!" I yelled as she her face snapped towards mine. "_**WHAT?!**_" Bubbles yelled angrily in my face. I was stunned for a moment but quickly recovered and pressed my lips to hers. Her eyes widen as mine closed. Please let this work for me too. I want my Bubbles back...

* * *

_**How was that? Good? Bad? Horrible? You hate the cliffhanger that I was leave? (I feel like it's my trade mark now :P) Tell me what your thinking in the reviews! I love feed back people! I need feedback! It keeps me going strong! Anyway please review and I'll love you forever!**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	17. Premature Happy Ever After

_**I'm back! Thanks to a private PM. I received from a fan. I'm so sorry. I left you guys hanging. Anyway, without further a do. The next chappie. ^_^ I hope you enjoy. (I own nothing but the plot and OCs)**_

* * *

**Boomer's P.O.V**

I pulled away slowly only to instantly get punched in the face then the stomach by Bubbles. I doubled over as a blinding light fills my eyes. By the time I look up again. Bubbles is back to normal. She still wearing the same outfit the colors are just a lighter shade. Her dress now has small ripples of water at the bottom of it. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkle innocently and in her necklace our elements are now mixed together intertwining with each other beautifully.

"Oh my gosh! Boomer are you okay?!" Bubbles asked as she gently touched my face frown. "Yeah... Why did you punch me?" I asked as I rubbed my nose making sure it wasn't broke or bleeding. "Oh! That wasn't me. It was my other self's last act of violence towards you I guess." Bubbles said looking away. Some part of me felt like she was lying but I decided not to look into it any further.

"Okay. I'm just glad your back to normal." I whispered as I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back smiling. "Me too. I'm sorry it took me so long. To start to overpower her. I am weak after all." Bubbles whispered with a frown. I looked into her beautiful sky blue eyes. "No your not. Your strong. Stronger than you think Bubbles. Don't ever say your weak because your not. IF you were, you would have never broken free." I whispered encouragingly

Bubbles smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thank you Boomer." Bubbles said as I smiled. "No problem. Now what's this about me being your boyfriend?" I asked curiously smiling as Bubbles blushed and looked the other way. "Oh well! It was all in the heat of the moment and she was starting to kill you! And I couldn't just sit there and watch so I, well you know it just kind of s-" Bubbles rambled on before I cut her off with a kiss.

I pressed my lips firmly against her soft and plump pink ones as Bubbles relaxed to into my arms. I pulled away as Bubbles blushed and giggled. "That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." Bubbles whispered with blush as I laughed and hugged her. "Oh look!" Bubbles said with a smile. I followed her gaze to see Butch and a now normal BC kissing each other passionately.

"Awe. Looks like BC is finally giving Butch her trust." Bubbles said with a smile as I laughed and looked back at her. "It looks like she's giving him a bit more than just her trust but yeah. I'm glad she finally opened up to him a little. It was killing him. Having her be so afraid and caution about him all the time. You know?" I asked curiously as Bubbles nodded.

Her face taking on a rare look of maturity as her eyes found mine. "I'm so glad your okay. That we're okay Boomer. You don't know how scared I was. I've never been so afraid so scared about being apart from someone in my life. Your the first person who has made me feel this way and this happy. So... I want it to last a long time. Please." Bubbles said as she grabbed my hand interlaced her fingers with mine.

"Promise me that you'll stay with me and keep making me feel this way forever." Bubbles whispered as she snuggled up against me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and lifted her chin up so she was looking me in the eye. "Bubs... Forever is a very long time... But I can promise you this for sure. I'll be by your side at all times until you wish or order me away. Okay?" I whispered as Bubbles smiled.

"Deal! Because we both know that will never happen." Bubbles whispered with a smile. For a second everything felt perfect. The same way it was before back in my room when Bubbles said that being my wife and loving me as well as being loved by me doesn't sound so bad. Just Bubbles, me, and this warm fuzzy feeling she always gave me without even trying, but soon with a harsh burst of wind I realized our happy ever after was a bit premature.

A sudden cold burst of wind made Bubbles shiver and snapped us all back to our senses as a snow storm began to develop. It's source well... It's source was amazingly power, still out of control of it's own actions and my brother's true love. The source... was Blossom. "You idiots! How dare you all ignore me! I'll freeze you all to death!" Blossom screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh no. Brick wasn't able to safe Blossom yet?!" Bubbles yelled because of how loud the wind was making it yelling was the only way I could hear her. "I guess not. This is really bad. She's out of control!" I yelled back to Bubbles. "How do we stop her?!" Bubbles yelled as I looked at her. "Well Brick has to kiss her but I was hoping you'd have some plan on how to get him close enough to her. I mean considering your still transformed and you now have control of your body." I said as Bubbles blushed and shook her head.

"I've got nothing." Bubbles sighed as I face palmed. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I'm sure the others don't know what to do either. The plan making thing has always been Blossom and Brick's thing. With Brick preoccupied with Blossom he can't help us and with Blossom going all berserk she'll just try to kill us. We're kind of helpless at the moment.

Brick and Blossom are the glue that holds us together and let's just say. The glue has dried up and started chipping away so everything is falling apart. "Blossom! You have to listen to me! I'm giving you one last chance to come back to me without fighting. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to fight you. Please! Just kiss me and come back!" Brick yelled as Blossom hissed at me.

"Kiss you?! Why I would have lower my standard to negative billion before I would even consider doing such a thing and I told you Blossom is gone. I'm the Ice Princess and I will respond to no other name but that!" Blossom yelled as Brick hissed and groaned. "Too stubborn for your own good. I mean it's attractive but at the same time a pain in the ass. I wish I could just turn that part of you on and off." Brick hissed before sighing.

"Alright Blossom. Your leaving me no choice. If you won't just kiss me and come back the easy way. We'll do this the hard way and I'll force you to come back at all costs." Brick said as Blossom laughed. "Force? What sweet noble and idiotic thinking. I'd like to see you try!" Blossom yelled as Brick growled. "Alright! THAT'S IT!" Brick yelled as suddenly a blinding drowned out everything.

* * *

_**Chappie done! ^_^ I know, I know. It was short. But it's really late and mom has to go to work tomorrow. So it being this long is already a stretch. I'm sorry I'm always leaving you guys hanging but guess what?! Summer is almost here! Which means school is almost out! Which means since I don't have a life outside of school. I'll have nothing to do but update! :D Isn't that good news?! Anyway, got to go. Bye Bye! ^_^ P.S. REVIEW!  
**_


	18. Finale Part 1

Me: I'm back! :)

Blossom: Finally! :o

Me: Sorry! :/ I'm totally focusing on this story now! It's time for the amazing finale! ^_^

Brick: Amazing Finale? What have you got up your sleeve woman? When am I going to get my blossom back?!

Me: *gently pat Brick's head* All in good time young one. All in good time.

Brick: Young one?! I'm older than you!

Me: Details, details. Anyway, there's the Finale Part 1! I hope you love it! It's time to end this story with a bang! Hope to create the best ending and fight scene you have ever read in the history of all stories!

Bubbles: That's an awful lot of stories o.o Can you really make it that good?!

Me: Only time will tell child *gently pats her head*

Brick: She's older than you too!

Me: Brick! Enough with the minor details! Buttercup do the disclaimer for me please.

Buttercup: Msvampireprincess29 doesn't own anything except the plot and Shadow and Star. So if you try to use either without permission she'll hunt you down and let's just say... It won't be pretty and you mostly likely won't live to see another day.

Me: Right you are Buttercup, Right you are. Enjoy the chappie everyone! ^_^

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I growled as I slowly transformed. Why does Blossom have to be so damn stubborn?! Oh well. It's part of what I love and hate about her. She should loosen up a bit now that she probably thinks I'm about to give her what she wants...a fight. I'm not about to fight her though. I'm just going to over heat her enough so she'll freeze herself still.

Just like that night when I was holding her with a small fire burning in my hand. She started sweating and turning then later on in casing herself in ice to keep cool. If I can get her to do it again. Then all I'll have to do is just kiss her while she's trapped in her own ice and I'll finally have the real Blossom back.

Now there's just one problem... How do I get close enough to her to overheat her in the first place. In a huge field covered in snow and freezing cold winds that she's still creating. If I don't play my cards right. She'll stuck away all the oxygen and freeze me solid before I can move a muscle. I slowly but sure turned into the Fire Prince.

My pants changed becoming black with live flames on them. My shirt matched them along with my shoes. (Can you telling I'm getting lazy description wise? A/N) A crown of fire appeared on my head along with a necklace that had fire that was intertwining with snow and ice inside of it. I lifted up the jewel so she could see.

"Don't you see? Our elements can get along. We can become one easily! Stop all this madness! Don't you care that your hurting the ones you love!" I gestured towards Bubbles and Buttercup since Star and Shadow were still no where to be found. "There not my love ones anymore! You stole them away! You changed them! Now their my rivals and I'll kill them! Just as easily as I'm about to kill you!" Blossom yelled as the snow picked up more.

I growled and hissed when a huge lump of snow hit me. I shivered slightly making a blanket of flames appear over my body to keep from freezing. Blossom started to laugh while glaring at me. "Our element can get along huh? You don't seem very comfortable. In fact if I had to guess. I'd say that you don't like snow or the cold very much do you Fire Prince?" Blossom asked with a smirk while tilting her head to the side.

I frowned and shook the pain off sending the blanket of fire flying at her. An ice barrier appeared in front of her. The fire blanket collided with it and instantly melted the barrier away. "Hmm... You still seem strong enough to put up a decent fight. That's good. I thought this might be boring for a second there." Blossom said as I frowned.

"I'm not about to fight you Blossom." I said making her frown. "Yes you are!" Blossom yelled as she made a sword out of ice appear in her right hand. "You are going to fight me. I'm going to make you!" Blossom whined like a child that just had her favorite toy taken away. I couldn't help but laugh and smile.

"What's so damn funny?! You don't want to fight me?! Fine! It will make killing you way too easy!" Blossom screamed as she raced towards me. My eyes widen as I quickly dodged her sword when she made a swipe at me. I growled. I have no choice. If she wants a fight. Then she's got one. I made a sword out of fire.

She turned around and swung her sword at me again but instead of dodging I quickly met her sword with my own. Blossom smiled and laughed in victory as if she already one. "Yes! I knew you would fight." Blossom said happily while glaring into my eyes. I smirked at her causing her smile to waver slightly.

"Don't think of it as me giving you want you sweetheart. This is just me doing whatever it takes to get my Blossom back." I said seriously as Blossom frowned and rolled her eyes. "Are you deaf? You must be or you must not have heard me before. Blossom is never coming back. I'm here to stay and there's nothing you can do about but deal with it and die." Blossom hissed

"Oh really?" I asked curiously raising an eyebrow at her as I raised the heat up on my blade. Her sword slowly started to melt as the heat finally reached her hand. She kicked me in the stomach and jumped back a bit as I started flying to keep from smashing into a tree. "Ow. You bastard! That hurt!" Blossom cried as she rubbed her slightly red hand.

"That was the point Ice Bitch." I said as she growled at me. I smirked when I saw her form a mini thin sheet of ice over her hand as she gently blew on it. It's just what I thought. The only way for Blossom to cope with being burnt or getting to hot is for her to make herself colder by covering herself with ice.

All I have to do is keep turning up the heat. I sent a fireball flying at her. She barely dodged it and cursed under her breath. My fireball grazed her arm. She is now slightly dark than the rest of her body. "Fuck..." Blossom panted as she covered her arm with ice. "Stop that you bastard. Why don't you trying fighting fair and up close and personal?" Blossom hissed.

I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh. So now that you've got a little hotter than you wanted too. You want to play fair. Well I've got new for you Ice Bitch. Can't take the heat? Then stay out of the kitchen." I said as I shot another fireball at her. This time it was a direct hit. It hit straight in the stomach. She coughed up a bit of blood that instantly froze.

I froze as well. Blossom is coughing up blood... I did internal damage... That hurt you real Blossom not just the fake one... Blossom smirked covering her stomach in ice as she slowly stood up. "What the matter Fire Prince? Why are you suddenly froze? I know it's not my doing." Blossom said with a smile.

I bit my lip as she tilted her head. "Could what you did be the reason why your frozen? But that doesn't make sense does it? All you did was hurt me. Which you've already declared is what you plan to do... Oh I see now. Your just now remembering that this is your precious little Blossom's body and that everything you do to me. You do to her as well. She can feel every last blow." Blossom hissed

My eyes widen. Blossom can feel everything... That means... I'm causing her so much pain right now... I think I'm gonna throw up... "You seem very sadden to know this Prince of Fire. Maybe I can use the fact that if you hurt me, you hurt your lover as well, against you in this fight. Maybe that fact will even help me win." Blossom said smiling

You bitch... I bit my lip harder as Blossom stood up straight and smiled at me. She stood there quietly as if waiting for me to deal the next blow. To harm her once again but I can't... "What's the matter Fire Prince? Hit me with your best shot. No one's stopping you. Not even me. Just Blossom how much pain you can make her feel." Blossom said with a smirk.

That broke me. I backed away slightly on wobbly legs as Blossom laughed and smiled. "Awe. How disappointing... your resolve to fight to get her back seems to have left you. But my resolve to kill you hasn't. Come on. I'll give you one more chance at a free shot." Blossom said opening her arms and standing perfectly still.

I stayed where I was as if my feet were glued to the ground just staring at a smirking and waiting Blossom. Waiting silently for me to hurt her and the one I love that she hold captive inside of her. I can't do it... I can't hurt Blossom... Not anymore than I already have... Blossom smirked... "That's what I thought." Blossom whispered before flying forward and punching me in the stomach making me double over.

"It's too bad. You can't hurt me as easily as I can hurt you. It makes this boring but then again. The feeling I get when I say 'I killed the Prince of Fire and I can just as easily kill' sends chills down my spine. Doesn't that sound cool?" Blossom asked as I remained silent. "Oh well... Your opinion doesn't matter anyone. Your gonna be dead in the next two minutes anyway." Blossom said calmly before drop kicking me into a tree.

* * *

Me: Oh no! It seems Brick is in a pretty tight spot. Blossom is one tough cookie to crack! :o

Blossom: Of course I am :) I don't come cheap or easy.

Buttercup: Hey! How come she tough to crack but I'm not?! I'm stronger than her!

Me: Because this story is about her Buttercup. That's why. If this story was about you than it would be different.

Blossom: Yep! It's about me! So just sit back and relax eat some popcorn or play a video game or something. Your not needed at the moment.

Buttercup: *rolls her eyes and growls* Bitch...

Me: Now girls! Play nice! Oh and fans! Review! ^.^ ~Msvampireprincess29


	19. Finale Part 2

Me: I'm back! To give you guys the final Finale! :) This is the end of it all people!

Blossom: So soon? :O I'm gonna miss it :'( I mean you don't have many stories focused on me.

Me: I'll make more about you later on in the future okay Bloss?

Blossom: Yay! :D

Buttercup: She doesn't have time to make stories about you because she too busy making stories about me and all my awesomeness ^.^

Blossom: Yeah... Whatever -.-

Buttercup: Jealousy is very ugly Blossom :p

Brick: Anyway, Do I finally get my blossom back?!

Me: Yes Brick my young child! Yes you do!

Brick: Your not my mom -.- And I'm OLDER than YOU!

Me: You really must stop with all this minor details boy. :/ Bubbles disclaimer please!

Bubbles: Msvampireprincess29 claims ownership of nothing but the plot and her OCs Star and Shadow. So don't take either without her permission.

Me: Thank you. ^.^ Now enjoy the chappie! :D

Fake Blossom: Normal

Real Blossom: _Slanted_

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I stood up panting softly blood dripping down my body from randomly placed cuts. Blossom was throwing me around like a rag doll and I can't defend myself because I don't want to hurt her. But I'm not going to last much longer if I don't start fighting back or at least successfully dodging. Blossom cut my cheek feeling a huge gush making my blood run down my face.

This... This might be it... Everything is starting to get blurry... Then I think of it... The perfect way to get close to her. I dodge her next few attacks successfully. Blossom seems a bit annoyed as she chases after me trying to hit me again but repeatedly missing. That's right beautiful... Just follow me a little further...

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

Damn it! Why won't he stay still?! I'm sick of chasing him! He needs to just stay still and die like a good Fire Prince! _Stop! _Ugh! Not her again! _Please stop it! I love him! Pl_ease_ don't hurt him! Please! Please! Please! I'll do anything!_ I'm so sick of your crying and whining. I'm killing him and that's final. Your just going to have to deal with it.

Now shut up! Sit back! And enjoy the show! I swung my sword at him again. Barely missing him. I cursed. Damn it. So close! _I can't! I can't let you do this! Give me control of my body again! Now! _Not a chance stupid redhead cry baby. You don't even know how to properly use your powers. This boy is your natural rival.

Why are you so determined to save his damn life?! He kidnapped you against your will! You should hate him! What reasons can you really have to love him that much? _Yes he kidnapped me. Yes I should hate him but I don't... I..._ I know that stupid! I want to know why you don't hate him and maybe just maybe.

I won't kill him slowly. I might make it fast and painless so that he doesn't have to suffer. But I'm still gonna kill me. That's happening whether you want it too or not stupid human. _I can't tell you why. _You must really want him to die a long slow and painful death. "Wow Fire Prince. You really know how to pick them." I said with a smirk

"Your preciously lover can't even tell me why she loves you. She's a keeper for sure. I can really tell how much she cares about you." I laughed with sarcasm dripping heavily off of every word I said. _Your so incredibly foolish. _What?! What did you just call me bitch?! Did you forget who's in control?! I'll kill him right now!

_No you won't. You can't. How will you make me suffer if you kill him right now? Don't forget that we're currently sharing this body. I hear all your thoughts. I know all your plans. I know you want to torture me with his death. You can't do that if you do it right now just out of spite. Wow... You really are foolish... _I growled.

You better watch your tone you stupid human. _I'm in love with Brick because he's Brick. I don't need any other reason to love him. _That doesn't even make sense and they call you the smart one! _Your a fool. Love isn't meant to make senses. It's not meant to be something easily explained. If you can explain why you love someone with easily. Your feelings for them aren't as deep as they should be.  
_

I still don't understand. You can tell me why you love your mother and sisters can't you? _I love my mother because she's my mother. I love my sisters' because their my sisters. Just like I love Brick because he's Brick. It's that simple. _That still doesn't make any senses. You need reason to love someone! If you don't have reasons then you can love anyone with ease!

_That's not true at all. You never need a reason to love someone. I love Brick because he's Brick. No one else can be him. Therefore I can't just fall in love with anyone. Brick's special to me. I don't need a reason why he's special. I don't need to make up reasons for you. I just need you Brick and everyone else to know. That I love him with all my heart._

_And no one will ever be as special to me as Brick and no one will ever make me feel as amazing and loved as he does. It's just him. That's my reason. That's why I love him. The reason I love Brick is Brick being Brick. That's all there is too. There's nothing else and I don't need anything else. You can accept it as an answer or not. It doesn't make any difference to me._

I swung at Brick one more times. This time hitting him square in the back making him grunt and fall to the ground. Yes! _NO!_ I gasped and struggled as the stupid human slowly some how gained control of my limps. She forced me to my knees and made me wrap my arms around Brick holding him close to me.

She forced me to gently press my forehead against his. As her tears ran down my cheeks. _"Brick..." Blossom__ whispered _with my lips. I closed my eyes and frowned. How did she gain access to speaking? No! No! NO! This can't be happening! "I've got you." Brick whispered making me open my eyes. Just in time to see him smiling up at me before he leaned up and kissed me on the lips.

NO! Suddenly a bright light surrounded us and I heard her cheer in my back of head. _Bye bye. I'm afraid your no longer need. _I growled and slowly disappeared. _"Brick! Brick! Oh god are you okay?!" I_ _gasped as I finally regained control of my body. _"Blossom?" Brick whispered sounding shocked. _I nod my head tears rolling down my face._

_"Yeah Brick... It's me." I whispered smiling down at him while gently stroking his face. Brick smiled softly at me. _"I love you Blossom... So much... I'm sorry for hurting you." Brick whispered _as I shook my head. "Your so stupid." I laughed gently as I cried hugging him tighter. "I love you more than anyone Brick. Always and Forever." I whispered as I intertwined our fingers and smiled at me._

"Always and Forever." Brick whispered squeezing my hand gently. _I blushed and smiled as he passed out in my arms. Rest and Sleep well Brick. If I didn't love you before. I love you without a doubt now. Your amazing. I could ask for anyone better than you. I gently kissed his lips and smiled softly when I felt him kiss back slightly in his sleep._

* * *

Me: The end!

Blossom: It's so...beautiful :')

Brick: Yes! I finally got my Blossom back. *hugs Blossom tightly*

Blossom: Your lucky I'm so overwhelmed by the ending or else I would be beating the crap out of you for touching me.

Brick: I love you too gorgeous.

Me: Awe! :D Happy End! ^.^ Yay! I hope you liked it! Review people! :p Bye Bye ~Msvampireprincess29


	20. The begginning of the end

Me: Did you guys think that was the end? Hahaha! Oh no! That wasn't the end. How could be when you haven't met so many other characters yet?

Blossom: What?! o.o Are you seriously?!

Me: Um yeah. If I wasn't I wouldn't have said it -.- Duh!

Blossom: -.- Don't get smart.

Me: Then don't ask dumb questions :p

Buttercup: Yeah! Lol XD

Blossom: Shut up Buttercup!

Buttercup: Make me smartass!

Me: Bubbles! Disclaimer! I don't have time for their foolishness!

Blossom and Buttercup: Hey! *glares at me*

Bubbles: Msvampireprincess29 doesn't not own us. If she did things would be very very different :p Enjoy the chappie ^.^

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

"Then your mom and I lived happily ever after and that's all there is too it champ." I said with a smile as I ruffled my son's hair. "I love that story! Not because of the romance but because of all the action. I can't believe mom actually almost kicked your butt dad!" He laughed as I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't your real mother. Besides... I was going easy on her." I said as he laughed.

"I heard that." Blossom said walking into the room. She stopped in front of the doorway and placed her hands on her hips looking at me than Brad. She smirked and walked over to us. "He wasn't going easy on me. I kicked his butt." Blossom said seriously making my jaw lock as Brad laughed harder.

"You did not." I hissed as Blossom smirked at me. "I so did and I can do it again right now." Blossom said seriously as I stood up and faced her. I refuse to let her show me up in front of your son. "Oh really?" I asked curiously "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Brad chanted softly in the background. "That's right. Come on. Come at me if your not too chicken." Blossom threatened as she waved me forward tauntingly with her index finger.

I playfully swung at her with my fist. She dodged my fist easily and kissed me. I frozen then melted into it. I started to wrap my arms around her waist when she suddenly wrapped my arm and used it to flip me over and slam on the floor. I groaned when my back made harsh contact with the ground. I could feel the small dent that had formed under me.

"See Brad? I won again." Blossom said confidently as I cursed under my breath and slowly started to get up. "Yeah but only by kissing him. Which is gross." Brad groaned as he crinkled his nose at us with disgust clear on his face. "Hey. Don't us that look. Your gonna be kissing girls soon too." I said as Brad pretended to gag making Blossom and I laugh.

"That's right. You will. Soon you'll have a girlfriend and be getting ready to get married and to us grandchildren but you can't forget about mommy. She's the only girl who will always love you no matter what." Blossom said softly as she hugged him closely. "Bloss don't smother him." I said sternly as Blossom blushed and shook her head.

"I'm not smothering him. I'm just telling him the truth." She hummed protectively wrapping her arms around him as he hugged her back. "I love you too mom and I know that. You tell me everyday but the thought of kissing girls just makes me want to puke." Brad said frowning as I laughed. "Well your only eight." I said as Brad looked at me.

"The thought of kissing girls grossed me out at that age too." I admitted. Even though that was only half true. Blossom is the only girl I've ever loved. Eight days before my ninth birthday. I finally started daydreaming about kissing her but just on the cheek. "Really? So when I get older it's not gonna be gross?" Brad asked curiously as I nodded my head.

"Yep it's not gonna be gross and I'm gonna have to hold back your mom because she's sure to grill every girl you try to bring into his house." I said seriously as Blossom gasped and sent me a death glare. "I would not! I would just ask her a few questions any loving mother would ask the girl she's possible giving her son too. I mean she has to be able to take care of my baby." Blossom whispered hugging him tighter.

"So like I was saying. I'll have to hold your mother back. I'm sure you'll meet a nice girl though. It's bedtime though. So why don't you sleep and worry about girls in the morning, okay champ?" I asked as Brad yawned and nodded his head. Blossom finally released him after giving him a kiss on the forehead and both of his cheeks and receiving a kiss on each of her cheeks in return.

We tucked him in together and walked out turning off the lights in his room and gently closing the door. "So when that day comes what type of girl do you think he'll bring into the house?" I asked my beautiful wife curiously. She looked at me then at the door that said Brad's room in bright letters. "I'm not sure. I just hope that she makes him happy and that she takes care of him." Blossom said softly

"I hope they don't have to go through anything like what we went threw." I said with a chuckle. "Yeah me too. I'm not sure how he would be able to handle something that intense." Blossom laughed as I smirked "I don't know. I think he'd handle like a bad ass like his father did." I said proudly as Blossom rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Brick I kicked your ass and you passed out right after." Blossom laughed as I groaned. I know that? Why does she have to kill my pride? Can't she just let me feel proud for once?! "I know I know." I sighed as Blossom smiled "But kicking your ass and watching you pass out in my arms was how I realized how truly in love with you I am and that's a pretty bad ass way to make a girl fall for you." Blossom said sweetly

I smirked happy she's finally not stepping on my pride anymore. "Damn right it is!" I said happily as I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her neck. "Now lets to go to bed and I'll show you how a bad ass keeps his woman after he makes her fall for him." I growled as Blossom blushed and giggled hushing me.

"Brick! We're still right outside of Brad's room. Shh!" She hushed me as I pulled her down the hallway towards our room smirking.

* * *

**(Seven Years Later)Brad's P.O.V**

I smirked at my mom as she sent crystals flying my way. "Trying dodging that." Mom said seriously making me smile and laughed. "I don't have too." I said with a smirk as I deflected the crystals and sent a hail storm flying towards her. "This sucks. Why didn't he get my powers?" Dad complained on the side lines.

My mom rolled her eyes and froze him before blowing my hail storm away with ease. It was only a matter of seconds before my dad melted the ice with his flames. "Blossom! What the hell?!" Dad yelled anger at my mom who glared. "What are you trying to say about my powers? Why does it suck so much that he can control ice rather than fire?" Mom asked in a dangerous tone while giving my dad the scariest death glare in history.

He gulped and looked away. "I'm just j-jealous because you g-guys get to b-bond closer because you share the s-same p-p-powers." Dad said nervously as I laughed. "That's what I thought." Mom hissed as Dad gulped and continued to avoid eye contact. "Still Blossom's bitch I see Brick." Uncle Butch said popping up out of nowhere.

Dad growled at him and Blossom frowned. "Butch! Language. Brad is right there." Mom complained as I rolled my eyes. "What? You and I both know the kid has heard worse. I don't see the problem." Uncle Butch said with a shrug. "BUTCH! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE NEXT SIX FUCKING YEARS!" I heard who could only be Aunt Buttercup yell at the top of her lungs.

Uncle Butch's eyes widen. "If you just excuse me for a second..." Uncle Butch whispered before taking off yelling "COMING HONEY!" Dad smirked and laughed. "Who's the bitch now?" Dad asked no one with a chuckle. Mom gave him a look that made him stop laughing and started coughing and choking.

Damn my mom and my aunts are scary. I hope all girls aren't like that. I haven't really seen a girl seen I was ten years old. So I'm not really sure what they're like now but I know my mom and my aunts are crazy and scare the shit out of my dad and uncles so I'm just hoping every girl isn't like that because if every girl is...

Let's just say mom should give up on getting grandchildren anytime soon. Uncle Butch was walking back now carrying a bunch of bags with Blade while Buttercup walked besides them not a single bag in hand. "Hey Bloss, Brick and Brad." Aunt Buttercup said with a friendly smile as if nothing at all happened earlier.

"Hey Buttercup." Mom said with a smile. "Hey Aunt BC." I said smiling at her hoping she would stay this nice or at least not blow up on me. "Awe! Brad! Your so big now you little brat." Buttercup said smiling as she hugged me and put me in a headlock that I quickly escaped from.

"Sharp as always I see. Your teaching him well Blossom." Buttercup said with a smile. Mom smiled and thanked her while walking inside. Dad followed them while muttering cuss words under his breath. A few seconds after they left Blade came running out at the same time Brandon and Adam came.

"Yo guys." I said with a smirk "You guys got to come with me!" Brandon said suddenly "What? Why?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at Brandon. "I hold these awesome gems. I'm sure someone would pay big for them. Come on. I'll show you. We'll be able to buy that new game system we want!" Brand said as I smirked.

That's all he needed to say to get me to come. I followed Brandon to what looked like a graveyard with Blade and Adam close behind me. "Where are the gems at man? We've been walking for hours. If my mom finds out that I'm not there. She'll strike me in the ass with a lightning bolt before I can disappear into the shadows..." Adam hissed

I had to admit. My mom would turn me into a freeze pop then Dad would melt me into a puddle if we didn't get back soon. "Their right there. We're here. Chill out guys. We'll be back before they notice." Brandon said as he ran up to a tomb stone.

"Yeah says the only one here with parents that won't directly cut his head." Blade muttered under his breath as we quickly caught up with Brandon. We all knelt down beside him in front of a nameless tomb stone. Four beautiful gems were laid out right in front of it.

"Damn Brandon! You were right! We can get a fortune for this! Let's grab them." I said happily as I reached for the crystal clear one that looked like a diamond. Brandon reached for the dull yet bright yellow one that he said reminded him of sunflowers. Adam reached for the ruby red one that reminded him of flames.

Blade reached for the blue one that he said seemed to be making sounds that only he could hear. We each touched them at the same time. There was a huge flash of white light that blinded us for a moment. When the light left suddenly there were girls in place of the gems.

My eyes widen as I stared at a beautiful girl with black hair and dark green forest eyes. Her face has me in a trance. I've never seen such a beautiful girl before... I only had enough time to be drawn into her eyes before a sudden harsh burst of wind sent me flying into a tomb stone that was about four feet away.

* * *

**Blade's P.O.V**

I touched the blue gems at the same time my cousins and best friends touched the gems they chose. There was a sudden burst of blinding light the moment my fingers came in contact with the gem. The light left almost as quickly as it appeared. My eyes widen when I saw a beautiful girl standing in the place of my gem.

She's gorgeous. Her lips are full. Her eyes are beautiful a deep and dark blue that kept pulling me in and her face... Her face is too beautiful for words. I barely had time to admire this things about her before she bright her hands together in a clap that sent me flying into a tomb stone not far away and also had my ears ringing.

Was that sound... Thunder...?

* * *

**Adam's P.O.V  
**

I touched the gem at the same time as Brandon, Blade, and Brad touched their gems. As my fingers brushed gently up against the ruby red gem that sat in front of me a sudden and blinding light over took my vision, but just as soon as it appeared it disappeared.

My eyes widen when I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life standing in place of my gem. She's beyond gorgeous. Her eyes are a bloody yet light red that looks creepy but adorable at the same time. Her hair is bright orange but a bit muted it reminded me of the way a sunset looks.

I didn't get to admire anything else about her though because she suddenly sent me flying into a random tomb stone that was a few feet away. What did she use to send me flying so suddenly like? I wondered as I looked down at my clothes. My eyes widen when I saw that my shirt had a huge burnt hole in it.

Did she... Did she throw a fire ball at me...?

* * *

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I smiled at the gem that reminded me of sunflowers. Maybe I'll keep this to myself and sell it later. I reached out and firmly wrapped my fingers around it as the others touched the gems they choose. Suddenly a blinding light shone out of the gem blinding me for a moment then suddenly vanishing.

My eyes widen when instead of seeing the gem in my hand. I saw a human hand. I looked up to see the most beautiful girl ever. She was looking down at me and our joined hands with an emotionless expression and the lightest tint of pink I've ever seen on a girl's face. I almost missed it.

Her eyes are a dull yet bright gold the same shade as the gem. Her hair was black and blonde to my surprise. It looked completely natural. I saw my eyes found hers again. I raised an eyebrow when I saw her eyes narrowed into a glare at me. Then a sudden pain jolted through my entire body as she threw me into a near by tomb stone.

I laid there twitching. I lifted my hand and my eyes widen as I saw a spark traveling through it. Is that... Is this... Is this lightning...?

* * *

**Brad's P.O.V**

"How dare you?! Interrupt our peaceful slumber! State your reason and it better be good or your dead." The redhead one yelled my eyes widen. Their sleep? "Wait... Are you the gems?" I asked curiously as she nodded her head. "That's correct. We're the jewels of peace. We've been resting here since the dark days. Why have you awaken us?" She asked threateningly

"What are your names?" Brandon asked curiously "I'm Brittany. You better have a good reason for waking us." The redhead hissed threateningly "I'm Brandy." The raven haired beauty who had my eye said with a shrug. "I'm Bailey." The blonde one yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm Alice. Now state your business." The black-blonde one said "Um... We have no business. We're planning on selling you but.." Brandon started the one named Alice seemed enraged. "You were going to sell me?! How dare you!" Alice screamed as lightning started sparking all around her focusing mostly in her hands as raised them threateningly towards Brandon.

"Woah! Calm down! No one is getting sold! We were going to sell you because we thoughts you were just beautiful gems...not beautiful girls." I said quickly Brandy blushed a bit when I looked at her before shyly looking away. "Is that true?" Brittany asked looking at Adam.

Adam not wanting another fire ball to the chest nodded his head quickly. Brittany seemed to relax a bit and sighed. "Well take us to your home." Brittany said calmly "What? What are you talking about? Turn back into a gem!" I yelled as Brittany rolled her eyes. "It's not that simply." Brittany said as if it was obvious

"You think if we could switch between human and gem form whenever we wanted too. We would be in this dirty graveyard sitting on top of dead people?" Brandy asked as if I were stupid. I had to admit after I thought about it for a minute. I did sound pretty stupid when I yelled that. See? This is how I sound when I don't give myself time to think.

"Then how did you become gems in the first place?" I asked curiously as all the girls frowned. "We honestly don't know." Alice said looking at the ground. "I guess in a way we should be grateful you awoke us but... We were rather peaceful and now we have nowhere to stay. If you were gentlemen you would have offered us to stay at your home, but I guess you aren't. Let's go find some cave to sleep." Brandy said

I frowned and sighed. I didn't want her to think I was some jerk that would let girls sleep in the wild. Especially because I felt some strange pull towards her that I didn't quite understand. Damn she's good at making strangers feel bad. "Their right guys. We're just going to have too... Find some sort of way to explain to our moms without getting our asses kicked." I said feeling defeated.

"Well then follow me Alice." Brandon said grabbed her hand and pulling her along. "Okay... Your very trusting of someone who just shocked the crap out of you but... for some strange reason I like that and you." Alice said with a smile as she followed him. Brandon just blushed and whispered back a shy thank you as he pulled her along.

I turned towards Brandy. "Coming or what?" I asked curiously as Brandy rolled her eyes and pushed past me. "A simple yes would have worked too." I said but Brandy said nothing "At least slow down if your not going to say anything. You don't even know where your going." I said as I quickly caught up with her.

"Then why don't you shut up and show me where I am going?! Your wasting my time." Brandy hissed but I knew she wasn't mad despite the fact that she sounded mad. "Sure thing babe. You'll be staying right next to my room so you'll be able to sneak into my room anytime." I said winking at her. Brandy blushed and looked away.

"Don't tempt me." Brandy whispered blushing to my surprise and shock. I smiled and lead the way and managed to slip my hand into hers on the way there. She's slowly loosening up and I'm learning a lot about her. I smiled as I looked into her eyes and suddenly felt that my entire life was going change and she's was going to have a lot to due with it...

**The end (for real this time if enough of you like where I'm going I might make a sequel)**


End file.
